


【冬叉】指令番外

by Orval



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 《归途》前篇
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 32,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26269165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orval/pseuds/Orval
Summary: 冬兵洗脑词指令番外，是《归途》的前篇，作为巴恩斯去除脑内机制的“治疗内容”。每章时间线不同，故事内容独立。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Brock Rumlow, 冬叉
Kudos: 5





	1. 渴望 Желание

**Author's Note:**

> 冬兵洗脑词指令番外，是《归途》的前篇，作为巴恩斯去除脑内机制的“治疗内容”。每章时间线不同，故事内容独立。

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary：他十分喜欢管理员的触碰，任何形式的，每一种都让他心情轻快。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 背景：九头蛇刚刚得知美国队长被解冻的消息

【正文】

  
  
“好了，姑娘们，都睡醒了？这么多人干不过一个，没用的玩意儿，”训练场上的教官拍了拍手掌，对着面前瘫了一地的士兵喊，“都起来，爬起来活动活动，喘口气儿。”  
  
罗林斯走过来给教官递了支烟：“别太强人所难，你上你打得过？”  
“啥？我能一样吗，这些新兵蛋子正有劲儿呢，我岁数大了。”朗姆洛嗤出一口烟，“让人告诉后厨中午做点好的，都累坏了。”  
“知道。就为什么我一过来他就瞪我？别说他就这种表情，我很明显地感觉到了，就是在瞪我。”  
“他吃你醋，杰克。”朗姆洛瞟了一眼黑着脸站在身后的资产，耸了耸肩，“他可聪明着呢，知道谁最黏着我。”  
“你可他妈滚蛋。”罗林斯谨慎地往侧边拉开距离，“离我远点，我不想半夜被冬兵拧断脖子。”  
  
罗林斯骂骂咧咧地走了，朗姆洛深吸一口将烟烧到底才转身向冬兵走去，用手在资产皱着的眉头上轻轻蹭了一下：“干得不错。休息一会，等下准备吃饭了。”  
冬兵因为这个动作满意地眨眨眼，刚才因为罗林斯产生的那点火气瞬间飞走了。  
  
  
每年这个阶段是基地招募训练新兵的时候，冬兵特别期待这个，虽然他在冷柜里没有什么时间概念，但只有这个时候他被解冻不是为了完成任务——完成任务意味着任务结束他就会被再次封存，而只有现在这个时候他才能不用间断地和管理员呆在一起，有一周或是半个月的期限，视他的稳定状况而定，也可能更长。训练新兵也比出任务强得多，不用杀人见血什么的，冬兵甚至都来不及呼吸加速，那些新人就被撂倒一地了。  
而每天训练结束以后，朗姆洛就会拍拍他的脸，或是捏捏一下他的手，很偶尔会在不引人注目的时候轻轻吻他一下，再和他说“做得不错”。  
  
他十分喜欢管理员的触碰，任何形式的，每一种都让他心情轻快。  
他渴望这个，但不太懂得表达，没有指令的情况下他更不能随意说话。所以他就只是尽量跟在管理员身后，试着贴近他，或是在察觉到对方心情不错的时候凑上去，这样对方就会允许他把头蹭在自己的颈窝一小会儿。  
  
  
“这几天状况怎么样？”  
朗姆洛拿着两个餐盘走回来，冬兵正自己坐在一张桌子前，周围被空出一个足够宽阔的安全区，其他士兵们宁可在最远的桌子挤在一起，也拒绝靠近半步。  
“一切正常。”他从管理员手里接过盘子，上面满满的肉和蔬菜堆成一座小山。  
“头疼，思路混乱，都没有？”  
食物塞了一嘴，冬兵只能朝着对方摇摇头。  
“你稍微慢点，像饿了八辈子一样，早上不是吃过了吗？”朗姆洛皱着眉叹了口气。  
冬兵点头，然后试着放慢吞咽的速度。他也没想吃得这么狼吞虎咽，但组织有很长一段时间没有任务派下来了，他一直待在冷冻仓。前些天刚解冻的时候他又开始吃什么吐什么，被迫喝了好几天营养液。他讨厌那些淡黄色的液体，又苦又甘的，他可以喝苦的东西，甜的更好，但半苦不甜尝起来就相当恶心了，所以从可以正常进食那天他就开始把握每一次吃饭的机会。  
“正常就好。”朗姆洛开始解决自己的那份，他的盘子里的食物比冬兵的要少，也吃得很快，但比起冬兵要正常太多了。他把一杯橙汁推到冬兵面前：“要是有什么问题第一时间和我说，别在基地里乱晃，知道了吗？”  
冬兵就着还被朗姆洛抓在手里的杯子吸了一口果汁：“知道了。”  
  
朗姆洛吃完后走去餐厅的角落交代新兵们下午的训练项目，等他回来冬兵已经在等了。他从放在桌上的纸巾盒里抽了两张，胡乱在冬兵嘴上擦擦，又揉了一把他的脑袋。  
“下午这边没你的事了。装备部那边新进了一批武器，我们过去看看。你好好跟着我，不惹乱子就给你搞两把新枪。”  
虽然只有一下，但头皮上带着点温度的触感让冬兵相当满意，他立刻站起来跟在朗姆洛后面走出了餐厅。  
  
  
******  
  
  
这天早上管理员没出现在训练场，罗林斯临时负责训练任务。朗姆洛不在没人敢靠近冬兵，谁都不知道他会不会在下一秒钟发狂拧断谁的脖子。  
无事可做的冬兵就双手交叉抱着杆狙击枪，在休息室门口的阴影下站着，一瞬不瞬地等着训练场，让那里所有的人成功出了一身冷汗。  
  
“士兵。”午休的时候罗林斯走过来，一脸牙疼的样子对他说，“队长交代我带你吃饭。”  
好像谁多乐意和你说话似的，冬兵皱着眉头，闷闷地问：“他去哪了。”  
“开会。”罗林斯一脸谨慎加不耐烦，“吃不吃，不去布洛克回来骂你可不关我事。”  
谁让你叫他布洛克了！冬兵瞬间操起手里的巴雷特指着罗林斯的脑袋。  
“我操！行行，不吃！”罗林斯举起双手谨慎地后退，“这是你不去啊，到时候别和他说我没喊你。”  
  
“吃。”  
何必和饭过不去呢。两人僵了好一会冬兵才不情不愿地把枪放下，跟着心惊肉跳的副队走了。  
  
朗姆洛下午也没回来，罗林斯刚吃完饭就火烧屁股似的跑了，冬兵也懒得跟上。不去训练场他难得清闲，回到宿舍窝在管理员的床上睡觉。  
  
天色擦黑的时候朗姆洛回来了，冬兵在听到接近的脚步就瞬间惊醒，两三步跳到门口“唰”地把门拉开。  
  
“我操！你怎么在这。”朗姆洛的手还维持着开门的动作，显然被他下了一跳，接着卸了力气似的推着他进屋，一脸疲惫地揉着太阳穴，“你就一直在这来着，饭吃了吗？”  
“中午，吃过了。”  
朗姆洛脸色不好，不知道是因为会开太久了还是别的什么原因。冬兵大着担子凑过去，伸手碰了碰管理员的脸。  
朗姆洛握着他的手在他掌心吻了一下：“晚上没？杰克干什么吃的，我早上交代他了。”  
“中午是他带我去的。”冬兵愣愣地看着对方无比自然的动作，虽然很不愿意为那个讨厌的大背头开脱，但还是如实汇报了。  
“行吧。今天都干什么了？”朗姆洛拖着身子站起来，在冰箱里翻出几个自热罐头，捣鼓了一会，把热好的牛肉和青豆盖在速食米饭上递给他。  
冬兵接过食物开始吃：“上午在训练场站着，下午在这里睡觉。”  
“这又不是命令，”朗姆洛随手用袖子把沾在他嘴巴上的一点汤汁擦掉，“东西咽下去再说话。”  
冬兵点点头，内心又一次为管理员的触碰而雀跃。  
  
他就默默地埋头吃饭，朗姆洛在一边找烟。  
好一会管理员说话了，像是对着他，又像喃喃自语。  
“不敢相信他还活着....冻了七十年...你们这些改造兵....”他疲惫至极地搓着脸，又谨慎地突然噤声。  
冬兵抬起头有点疑惑地看着他。  
“不，没什么，你不认识的人。好好吃饭。”  
“我谁都不认识。”冬兵摇摇头把最后一勺米饭刮进嘴里，无意地回答，“他们不允许我记得太多。”  
朗姆洛夹着烟的手放了下来，眯了眯眼睛似乎在观察他。一直到长长的一截烟灰掉到了手上，对方才回神一样地说：“汇报你的状况，士兵。”  
虽然疑惑管理员突然的命令，但他还是站了起来老实回答：“身体状况无异常，手臂运行良好，随时可以待命，长官。”  
“不，我不是说那些。”朗姆洛走上前压着他的肩膀把他摁回座位，两只手扶上他的太阳穴：“意识是否清晰，有无头痛，有无思路紊乱。回答我这些。”  
冬兵有些贪恋地蹭了蹭管理员的手，又谨记着长官的问题：“意识清晰，没有头痛状况，思路正常。”  
“那就好。……你最近不要在基地里乱逛，跟在我身边。如果我不在场，别轻易回答任何人给你提出的问题。”朗姆洛的手在他的额角轻轻按压，凑在他耳边极小声地嘱咐：“如果遇到等级比你高的人，你就回答‘我不明白您的意思’，或是保持沉默，就等我回来。懂吗？”  
“你去哪？”头上轻柔的触感让冬兵舒服地眯起眼睛。  
“我哪都不去，士兵，刚才是在假设。我刚才交代的事情，都清楚了吗？回答我。”  
“Ясно.（明白）”冬兵回答。  
“好孩子。”  
  
  
冬兵的封存是阶段性的，虽然他经过了血清改造，但让冷冻仓维持着稳定的低温休眠环境并不是扳几个开关那么轻易，解冻流程也很繁琐，背后需要大量的物力财力支持。因此他不是每完成一次任务回来就会被立即冻上，为了避免刚冻几天就又因任务再次解冻，稳定状态下上级会允许他在基地内活动。  
基地宿舍是有冬兵的房间的，但他很少回去，除了他还一片空白的时候。当他在朗姆洛的介绍与引导下，对这个管理员产生相当熟悉的感觉时，他就会理所应当地被领回那个属于长官的、稍微宽敞些的独栋宿舍。  
上面没说什么，研究员们也乐得不稳定的资产有人看着。交叉骨多年对组织的忠心也让他们避免重重监视，最多对管理员这一阶段的动向掌控稍加严密了些。  
  
朗姆洛把冬兵吃完的罐头盒扔掉，开始抱着一台平板电脑反复看里面的文件。  
“发什么呆呢，”朗姆洛看向一动不动的冬兵，“没事干先去洗个澡，洗头时候叫我。”  
  
冬兵就去浴室了。他先简单地给自己冲洗了身体，却在洗头的时候被头发绕住了左手。越搞越乱，发丝很多都被手指关节上的夹片勾住了，他拽了半天，只好求助。  
“队长...”他站在浴室里拍了拍门，“布洛克，我的手拿不下来。”  
  
朗姆洛推门进来，看到冬兵的惨样骂了一句，回身去屋里把拿了一把战术刀，沿着机械的手指把头发割断。  
他略显暴躁地在冬兵的头发上揉出泡沫，嘴里骂骂咧咧的：“我他妈每次都和你说别自己洗头，别用左手洗头，你一早叫我不就行了？”  
“我觉得我自己可以。”冬兵闭着眼睛咕哝。朗姆洛的手劲明显有点大了，但毫不影响他享受这个，带着枪茧的指腹在他头皮上按压着，让他心情很好。  
“你可以个屁。”朗姆洛用花洒把泡沫兜头冲净，又转到他面前蹲下来托起他的手。  
  
“我看看。别把断发绞进去了，这种精密玩意儿不怕暴力冲击，就怕这些细软能缠绕的东西。搞坏了明天技术部又找老子麻烦。”  
朗姆洛来回拨弄着冬兵的指关节，把被水珠沾在上面的碎发都捡下来，再用毛巾彻底擦干。  
冬兵完全不在意管理员在操心什么，对方捏着他左手传来的温热感觉让他感觉安全又舒服。  
“行了，”朗姆洛终于站起来，满意地拍拍他的脸示意他离开，“内衣在柜子里自己找，再把头发吹一吹，吹风机别离太近，当心把脑袋烧了。”  
  
冬兵把吹风机拿在一臂远的地方动作艰难地吹着头发，直到洗完澡的朗姆洛阻止了他。  
他叹着气上前接过风筒，一只手扒拉着冬兵才一半干的头发，认命地吹着：“我到底还要教你多少次这种事。”  
  
  
晚上冬兵挨着管理员躺在床上，肉体的那边手环着对方的腰。朗姆洛看起来很困了，却迟迟没有闭上眼睛，像在思考事情。  
  
“....世界可能要变了，士兵。”朗姆洛用力眨了眨眼，声音里抑制不住的叹息。  
“战争一直没有结束，但我有种预感，真正的战争现在才该来了。”  
冬兵不知道管理员为什么没头没尾地说出这样的话，他搞不清楚的事情太多了。所以他只好似懂非懂地和他的队长保证：“我随时可以待命，长官。”  
朗姆洛闭着眼睛，捏了捏他放在腰上的手，充满睡意地咕哝一句：“是吧。那样就最好了。”  
  
冬兵明白战争，厌倦它，但不害怕。他是九头蛇的资产，是组织的枪。他只需要跟着上级的指示转动自己的枪口，命令外的一切与他无关，世界改变与否也与他无关。  
而现在，他只需要如他一直渴望的那样，闭眼感受贴在身上的温度，再跌入昏沉的梦境。  
  
  
END


	2. 生锈 Ржaвый

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他的脑子就如同这件阴暗潮湿的浴室，即使水流把一切血迹冲得干干净净，也有一处锈蚀如同一块烫烙的伤疤，固执地留在原地。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 背景：1999年6月，冬兵接到了在格拉斯哥的任务*

【正文】

冬兵埋伏在这所建筑外超过五小时了。

任务目标是东欧地区一个势力很广的军火贩，这人在苏联尚未解体的时候就和组织的西伯利亚分部来往密切，又在分部废弃前捞了最后一笔横财，洗白身份以后脱离了九头蛇。现在目标人物仍然暗地里混迹在军火市场，没人知道他的详细底细，调查人员也是摸了好久才确定了他在格拉斯哥的这处住所。

冬兵本可以直接射杀解决，这样他只背一把狙击枪来就好，而九头蛇也一向如此对待叛离人员。但上级三番五次开会，最终认为这人手里握有欧洲地区宝贵的军火人脉，因此命令他单独潜伏。目标的行动踪迹并不能十分确定，所以冬兵的首要任务是窃取对方手里的相关倒卖资料以搜寻其他有价值的人，如果运气尚佳，就把目标生擒带回组织。

六月的格拉斯哥气温不高，但十分黏腻潮湿，他站得太久，湿漉的晚风吹得他的战术服上结起水珠。

这座建筑远离闹市，相当豪华，不难看出主人在这些年的生意中赚的钵满盆满。冬兵现在尚不能确认房间里是否有人，他在这里观察里这么久，除却宅邸前后的保镖，并没有其他人进出的痕迹。但明日凌晨一点就是任务收尾的时候，组织里会派人来接应。这意味着生擒这一目标很大可能难以完成了，冬兵盘算着等天色全暗就开始动作，至少拿到上级需要的资料。

天黑以后房间里仍然没有亮起任何灯光，冬兵开始行动了。他绕到一处侧门安静地解决掉守卫，骇掉了各角的监控，接着悄无声息地翻窗进屋。宅邸结构复杂，他按照情报信息跃上三楼，直奔目标的工作书房。

书房位于房屋无窗的房间正中，直接用墙砌起，门也当厚重，监牢一样的布置让冬兵产生了十分不好的感觉。他破解了门口的禁制，成功在房间里找到了一部分有价值的资料。而在他准备撤退时，有人回来了。

其实冬兵没有担心什么，不管来的是谁他都可以轻易解决，如果是目标人物就更好了。但他听到的是小孩子的声音，稚嫩的，隔着厚重的房门传进他的耳朵。

“妈咪——”

“门口的屏幕怎么是黑色的？”

女人应和着，冬兵听到了对方上楼的声音。他扫视了房间一眼，发现监控器的终端就在书房的角落。

冬兵将文件搁置在战术服的内里，扣紧面罩站在门侧，他现在尚不知道房屋的报警装置在哪里，门外的人必须尽快解决。他绷紧身子，在眼睛扫到地上投影的一瞬间就闪了出去。

他在瞬间就用右手扣上了女人的嘴巴，但闷在喉咙的尖叫声还是短促地泄露出来一点。冬兵谨慎地瞟了一眼窗外，左手发力扼断了对方的脖颈。

他准备从二楼正面的窗户撤退了，原路返回可能会遇到刚才的女孩，他并不想对小孩动手。但那孩子比他想象得要迅速，她几乎在女人发出声音的一瞬间就开始跑向楼上，在楼梯的拐角和冬兵碰了照面。

冬兵本该在女孩抬起胳膊的时候就有所动作，但他犯了任务中绝不该犯的失误——他盯着那个小女孩，愣了相当长的几秒。

刺耳的警报声炸响的瞬间他就条件反射地开枪，但已经迟了，房间外传来大声的叫嚷，伴随着杂乱逼近的脚步。冬兵从之前短暂的惊愕中回神，他需要立即撤退，这本身就是潜入任务，在目标人物成功被捕获前，他不能让组织有任何因自己而暴露的风险。

他按了按被掖在衣服里的资料确认完好，跨过了地上那具小小的尸体，迅速寻找可以逃脱的路线。他是想尽可能安静地离开，但撤退的路上还是遇到了不少保镖，冬兵掏枪一一解决，不怕死冲到他面前的也被他用刀挑断了喉咙。现在任务完全失去了潜伏的意义，他一鼓作气杀到了建筑外，绕回事先藏车的地方，摔进驾驶座开始大口呼吸。

这点人数完全无法对冬兵构成威胁，但他就像是进行了一次漫长的疾跑一般，在停下来后只会努力将空气吸入干瘪的肺部。距离接应时间还有几个小时，虽然资料到手了，可任务几乎被他搞得一塌糊涂，回去以后又会被处罚。

眼下冬兵不太在意这些，他只是觉得自己的状态开始不稳了。他捏起通讯器，他现在头痛、思路紊乱，意识也在变得含糊，他觉得自己应该立即告知管理员，就如对方一直反复强调的那样。

但刚刚那个死掉的女孩的身影开始模糊地出现在眼前，金色的短发随着倒地的动作扬起，没来得及闭上的双眼是一种带着一丝绿意的蓝色，让冬兵感到令人恐慌的熟悉。

她在他面前倒下，个子不高，肩膀瘦削。冬兵见过这么一个人，脆弱得好像一只蝴蝶扇扇翅膀都会摔倒在地......那人也站在他对面，也曾那样倒下。

自己.....自己好像去接住，搀扶住，他记不清了。这段画面就这样无头无尾地挤进自己荒芜的记忆中，但他却记得那时的感觉，和现在一样，充满恐慌。

冬兵的头开始钻心地疼痛，他丢下了握在手里的通讯器，踉跄地发动车子，一脚把油门踩到底，往事先了解过的安全屋开去。

他把车开到了离安全屋隔了一段距离的荒地，连滚带爬地朝着那间破旧的房子靠近。推开房门的一瞬间他把自己摔在地上，克制不住地猛砸头部以缓解疼痛。

冬兵不知道这个逐渐出现在自己脑海中的人是谁，自己确信自己从未在组织中或者某次任务里见过他，或者是她，因为那人看起来相当纤细瘦弱，有柔软的金发和漂亮的眼睛。

他蜷缩在地上，更加多的画面闪现出来。

那个人抱着一叠受潮的画纸，在上面不停涂抹，指尖上蹭满铅灰；或是对着他笑，笑得大声以后又开始惊天动地地咳嗽，引得他一阵心悸；还有时候他站在自己对面，突然开始大口、急促地呼吸，好半天都停不下来，直到身子软软地栽倒下去。

这一幕和刚才的任务诡异重合，冬兵胸口一闷，胃部传来一阵扭曲的抽痛，他从地上弹了起来，滚爬到卫生间大声呕吐。

任务之前是不可以进食的，他什么都吐不出来，只是窒息一样地呛咳出一滩胆汁，好一会才摇摇晃晃地站起来。

安全屋是临时的，浴室极其破败，没有水池，唯一的淋浴甚至没有花洒，只有一根满是锈迹的肮脏水管可怜巴巴地挂在墙上。冬兵打开水阀，用嘴接了一点里面带着锈味的清水，又吐了出去。他开始借着水流用力搓洗自己的双手，冲掉之前喷溅在上面的血液。但衣服上的血迹无法清洗，把黑色的战术服晕出更深的色块。

他机械地洗着，左手关节张开的拨片把右手划得伤痕累累，他开始更加用力地搓动，但新的血液却不停从伤口里冒出。粘稠的血被水流晕开，糊满了他整只手掌，空气里弥漫的腥气让他恶心至极。

洗不干净。他有点绝望的想。

洗不干净。

他停下来，顺着墙壁坐了下去，逼仄的空间使他不得不缩起身子曲起双腿。管子里没什么水压的水柱淋在他身上，他用手肘搭在膝盖，弓着腰把头埋在胳膊里。

地上的血迹一直没有被稀释冲净，当水流冲过他的头，顺着身子流下源源不断的淡红色液体时，冬兵意识到自己的头部在出血。他不记得什么时候伤到的，不过他体征平稳，应当没有大碍。

他的眼神克制不住地盯着脚前地砖上的一块水垢，上面挂满锈蚀。他顺着那块砖面往上看去，水流蒙住了他的眼睛，挂满污渍的水管像是一条扭曲丑陋的黑蛇。这块水垢应该就是管道中不时滴落的水珠留下的，陈旧肮脏的软管让水垢也蒙上一层铁锈。

******

管理员进来的时候，冬兵仍然坐着，把下巴埋在胳膊，对着地上的水垢发呆。

对方谨慎地接近，在一步的距离外站定。

“士兵？”

“……是的，长官。”他木然地回答。

朗姆洛轻轻吐了一口气，对着耳麦说：“情况可控，解除武装退回，注意隐蔽。”

朗姆洛走过去关掉水阀。

“任务汇报，士兵。”

“……潜伏任务失败，所需资料到手，目标人物没有现身。”冬兵僵硬地从作战服内侧抽出一叠被泡皱了的资料：“很抱歉。”

“能看就行。”朗姆洛把那叠纸丢到浴室外，看着一地淡红色的水，不太疏通的下水道让冬兵坐在一滩浅浅的水池里。

“伤到哪了？”他把冬兵从地上拉起来。

冬兵看向管理员，茫然地摇了摇头。

“汇报你的状况，士兵。”朗姆洛脸色不好，冬兵瑟缩了一下。

“并无印象在任务中受伤，长官。”

朗姆洛烦躁地在他身上按压试探，最后拨开他的头发，看来看额角那个不浅的口子。

“不是这些。意识是否清晰，有无头痛，有无思路紊乱。回答。“

“意识情况尚可，头痛，长官。”冬兵垂着手把头低下，“……我…想起了一点事情，长官。一个人。”

管理员阴晴不定地看着他。

“我没有见过他，但我……我…我觉得我好像、认识他、或者是她，我不确定。”冬兵又开始绷不住地颤抖了，刚刚明明已经好很多了，但见到管理员后他的情绪就好像被开了一个缺口，止不住地想要宣泄。

“你……你知道我说的是谁吗？我想不起来更多了，一直想会…头疼……”

冬兵的眼睛都红了一圈，浑身湿透，看起来失魂落魄的可怜。

朗姆洛用力掐着鼻梁，声音粗重地喘息着，显然压抑着怒火：“……我问你，你脑子里想起来的那个人，是不是矮个子，很瘦，金色头发、蓝色眼睛。”

冬兵的眼睛随着对方的形容一点一点亮了起来，他用力点了一下头。

朗姆洛却像是被激怒了一样低吼一声，一脚踹在墙上，又回头狠狠扇了冬兵一巴掌，嘴里一连串地骂出难听的脏字。

这一耳光用足了力气，冬兵被打得偏过头去，身子跟着趔趄了一下。他不知道为什么管理员突然发这么大的火，但只能跌跌撞撞地站好，将头低下。

“老子就知道又他妈是他，每次都是他，操你妈的冬兵，你个鸡巴脑子！”

朗姆洛不解气地又狠狠踹了他一脚：“到底还因为那个狗娘养的坐多少回电椅你才能长记性？！操你妈的，狗改不了吃屎！”

冬兵仍然低着头一副任打任骂的样子，说出来的话却除了激怒管理员之外毫无他用：“……我只是记得他。”

“你他妈可不就是记得他！我都记得他了！每次都是他！”朗姆洛咒骂着，站得离冬兵远了一些，好像靠近对方就会绷不住拳打脚踢一样。

“……我也记得你。”冬兵不明白这两件事有什么不同，只是没有情绪地指出事实。

“那我真他妈的谢谢你，”朗姆洛又抬起手来，冬兵低着头一动不动。他咒骂一句放下了手，扯出一个毛骨悚然的笑。

“你再多记一会吧，等你回去又他妈该忘了。”

“……为什么说‘每次都是他’，”显然资产的情商是随着记忆被电流洗走了，“我一直都认识他吗？”他完全看不出管理员越来越黑的脸色，还在执着地追问脑中那段没有头绪的记忆。

“是，你他妈认识，你这辈子从头到尾都认识。”朗姆洛疲惫地蹲了下来点了支烟，狭小的浴室显得更拥挤了，“你的兄弟、你的爱人，你他妈青梅竹马的老相好，满意了？”

冬兵愣愣地看着他。

******

“跟我回基地，你需要清理了。”

朗姆洛沉默地把烟抽完后慢慢站了起来。刚才一顿火气像是用完了他的力气，他拖沓着脚步走到浴室外面，捡起了那叠皱皱巴巴的资料。地上的积水已经流尽了，管理员移开的地方露出了那块冬兵刚才盯了许久的水垢。

他又要被重置了，他知道自己总是在被重置，因为犯了不该犯的错误，因为想起来不该想起的人。

但冬兵没有死命抗拒，他只是麻木地转向门口，盯着管理员离开的脚步。他还是得回去，为脑子里仅有一星半点的记忆，为他不知道那片记忆下的原貌，为他不清楚那些记忆会让他得到什么又失去什么，也为他不敢也不想离开他的管理员。

他知道他不会被彻底清洗，他的脑子就如同这件阴暗潮湿的浴室，即使水流把一切血迹冲得干干净净，也有一处锈蚀如同一块烫烙的伤疤，固执地留在原地。或许以后有哪天他会全部想起，或许也等不到这一天。但在那样的日子到来之前，他还是想安静地待在管理员身边。

“你不和我走，外面那些人就开火了，”朗姆洛侧了侧头，站在房间门口叫他，“他们带了干扰你手臂的设备。”

管理员看起来相当疲惫，好像刚执行完一场任务的人是他一样，双肩不堪重负一样地垮着，嗓音透着一股无奈的沙哑。

冬兵走上前，用左手捏住了他的胳膊。

“我和你走，队长，”他的声音很低，像是为刚刚惹怒管理员感到愧疚，“回基地重置。”

朗姆洛转过身子，晦暗不明的眼神落在冬兵脸上。他盯了一会儿，缓慢地将被冬兵拉着的那只胳膊抽了出来，接着放弃地低下头，一只手在脸上无力地揉搓。

“走吧。”他哑着着嗓子说。

——我不能这么离开你。

但冬兵只是沉默地跟上去，没能说出后半句话。

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *对应《归途》C8中的任务汇报，内容虚构


	3. 十七 Семнадцать

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他想过在那里的生活是不是会有些许改变，因为这里终年不化的冰雪，因为眼前开朗又阴郁的少年。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 背景：冬兵被新任管理员带回美国的前一天

【正文】

冬兵缩在这个阴暗房间的一角，昏昏欲睡。

有警卫走过来用力敲打铁门栅栏，冬兵有点烦躁地抬头看去，对方腰间的截棍却让他莫名地瑟缩了一下。

“起来，士兵。”警卫对他呼喝，解开了锁在栅栏外墙上的铁链，谨慎地打量他过后才把铁门拉开，还不忘恶声警告：“别耍花样！外面人可多着呢！”

冬兵不知道“别耍花样”是什么意思，他低垂着头站起来，警卫牵狗一样地往前拽了拽。

冬兵没动，他的左臂没有知觉，沉重地挂在身侧，好像整个人都被这块金属坠得定在原地。直到警卫不耐烦地狠狠一拉，脖颈上的锁扣将他的头带得欠了一下，他才拖沓地跟上脚步。

******

冬兵向窗外看着，警卫把他这个房间以后就匆匆离开了，让他等待。外面人声吵嚷，快步来去的士兵穿着款式不同的的军服，互相大喝着俄语或英语，将大量的资料、器械等等移上内部运输车，像是要把基地搬空一样。

有什么大事要发生了，他在来的路上还看到停机坪上落着伪装的运输用机。

其实他现在挺惨的，嘴角有一处愈合了一半的撕裂，头上缝了几针，一只眼睛看不太清楚，身上还有一片片冻伤的痕迹。但他不知道这些伤是哪里来的，他醒来时就在那间漆黑的牢房里，并不像刚刚解冻，应该是在上一次任务结束后被重置了。

他伸手摸了摸箍在颈子上的锁扣，那小东西发出警告的“滴”声。他没有想打开这个东西，就是它勒得太紧了，有种窒息感，可能之前无意识的挣动划伤了脖子，还有点刺痛。

屋里一直没人进来，冬兵不知道要等什么。他无事可做，只能静静看着窗外人们忙碌的身影，好像在看蚂蚁搬家一样找到了消遣。有人踩在雪里，把细碎的雪块带到扫出的道路上，而下一个人又把它踢开或踩实。

那些繁忙离冬兵很远，长时间盯着白色环境让他的眼睛不太舒服，他正要收回目光时窗口却出现一个人影。

十分突然，一下从侧边闪了过来，士兵们嘈杂的吆喝声让他没有注意到脚步接近的声音，他几乎被吓了一跳。但冬兵是没有“吓一跳”这个功能的，或者他有，但他不该表现出来。所以他只是脚跟稍微往后蹭了蹭，低头看着外面恨不得把脸贴在玻璃上的人。

是个男孩，相当年轻，十五六岁？基地里也有和他一样年纪的少年，但他明显是外来的，他长了一张像是来自温暖地带的脸，胡子都很少，一双眼睛被雪地反射的阳光映成浅金色，蜜色的皮肤在低温中微微发红。

对方和自己对视了一会，突然嗤笑一声，接着三两步离开窗边，直接推门进来。

冬兵谨慎地打量对方，不是说他害怕，是一般没人敢这么做，对方并没有全副武装，像是个来基地参观的游客。所以他要等的就是这个一只手能拎起来的小孩子？

“这鬼地方真他妈冻死我了……”少年跺着脚大声抱怨，把裹在身上的军大衣抖了抖雪后挂在衣架，自然得像是回到自己家里一样。

也许我以前认识他？冬兵心想。这孩子看起来挺有活力、挺惹人喜欢的。反正他什么也记不住，这可能是之前的熟人……

对方接下来的话把他的猜测推翻了。

“初次见面，士兵。”他扯出一个十分爽朗的笑，把口袋里的证件杵在冬兵眼前，“代号交叉骨，明天起就是你的新管理员了。”

那张证件在冬兵面前一晃而过就被收起来了，但他还是看清了上面的所有信息。

布洛克·朗姆洛，特别行动作战部队队长…哦，他17岁。那他是不是小只了一点，冬兵没有说他矮的意思，可能是自己在北边待太久了。

也不知道为什么组织会让一个半大孩子当队长，但外面都是士兵，谅也没人胆大无聊到和他伪装身份，况且他也看到证件上那个明晃晃的红色印章了。

他微微颔首：“长官。”

“别那么紧绷绷的，要到明天我才有权力接手你。”

朗姆洛三两步走到最靠近暖气的沙发上，迅速瘫成一个黑色的史莱姆，还坐没坐相地招呼他也过来。

冬兵走过去，脖子上的锁扣拖着一截长长的链条，在地上、和他的胳膊上撞出哐啷声。他在朗姆洛面前站好，对方又拍拍身旁的沙发：“你坐啊，就那么杵在我面前干啥？要打我？”

冬兵当然不会打他，无论有关自己的不实传言在基地里翻出多少种版本了，但他真的不是其他人口中的疯子。他只有在想起一些莫名其妙的记忆，或是手臂故障时才有些暴躁，其他时间并不会随意暴起打人，况且面前只是个惬意窝在沙发里的少年。

他只好又按朗姆洛说的坐在沙发上，腰杆挺直，软塌下来的链环蹭在一起，再加上他动不了的左臂，金属的嘎吱声听得人直起鸡皮。

“你左手动不了？”朗姆洛饶有兴趣地打量着他的金属臂，“怎么回事？”

冬兵摇摇头，一般他状况出错的时候他们就会控制他的左臂，他现在也想不来自己干了什么了。

“我看看，这个玩意儿…”朗姆洛皱起眉头，在冬兵脖子上的锁扣上摸了一圈，无视了它发出的的“滴滴”声，“哦，这里。”

他用手指敲敲上面的一个凹槽，然后从口袋里掏出一张磁卡向冬兵示意：“不惹麻烦，嗯？”

冬兵见过那张磁卡，卡尔波夫有一模一样的。这个锁扣实在箍得难受，脖子上磨开的破口正在愈合，又疼又痒，他绷直了身子点点头。

朗姆洛拿着那张磁卡在上面一划，利索地摘下了那个烦人的锁扣扔到一边。冬兵瞬间感觉呼吸通畅了不少，而且一直无法操控的左手似乎又可以使用了。他伸手去抓脖子上的创口，但被朗姆洛捏着手腕拿开，他就老实地放下手不再动作，默默坐着。

“你放松点，唉……”朗姆洛压了他的肩膀一把示意他靠着，“这些毛子真的把你洗坏了，不过估计回去也差不多。但现在没事，现在就我们两个，”朗姆洛抽出根烟叼着，又往他嘴里也塞了一根，“我还不是你的长官呢，就…轻松点，我们就随便聊聊。”

冬兵僵了一小下，接着任由后背贴上柔软的沙发，看着对方递到烟尾的火。

“吸一口，都烧黑了。你都不会抽烟的？”

他会抽烟，他在朗姆洛吧烟塞进他嘴里的时候意识到这个。虽然他印象里从未主动抽过，但这事就像他会吃饭会用枪一样，是程序性的。所以他就着朗姆洛手里的火把烟嘬着，又看对方终于满意地给自己也点上。

“回去。”冬兵想起朗姆洛刚才的话，“去哪？”

“回我所在的分部。”朗姆洛不像其他人那样因冬兵提出疑问而呵斥，随意地看着窗外忙碌的人们，真的一副“随便聊聊”的样子，“上级把你的所有权转交给我们，明天起你就跟着我的小队了。”

“你是队长。”冬兵的语言平铺直叙，但对方好像就是听出了里面的一丝疑问，一脸好笑的回头看他。

“对啊，我是管事儿的。你有什么意见，是不是也在想‘这家伙怎么这么年轻’？”

冬兵被猜中了，但质疑上级是不好的行为，所以只是摇了摇头。

“我先多余地声明一下，12月就要过去了，过不了几天我就成年了。”朗姆洛不满意地哼哼，但没有为此生气的样子，“然后随你怎么想，我肯定打不过你，但我能干翻他们，而且我毕业文凭比他们高*。”

冬兵不知道什么时候这种喊打喊杀的工作要靠毕业文凭招人了，只好继续沉默地看着朗姆洛。

“啥？干啥？你咋那种表情，我们那可不好毕业了，我可是个普通人，你去你也得褪层皮。”

冬兵沉默下来，对方却也不甚在意，带着点惊讶把他从头打量到脚，又挑起话题。

“说说你，士兵。这些伤怎么弄的？”

冬兵摇摇头。他不记得，他被重置了，醒来这些伤就在身上。

“不记得了？行吧，”朗姆洛凑过来看他的嘴角，又扒拉开他的头发，“好家伙，这处够可以的。疼不疼？”

冬兵的头被他按着，不能摇头只好说：“不。”

“这都行？所以你是没有感觉那种？”朗姆洛像是发现新大陆一样开始在他身上拍拍打打，末了还捏起他的脸：“所以我这样你是感觉不到的？”

冬兵也不知道该不该把这个乱摸的小孩掀下去，最后只好对着那张略显兴奋的脸含含糊糊地说：“喔和以（我可以）。”

“哦，这不是有感觉嘛，那还说不疼。”朗姆洛放开手坐了回去。

冬兵看对方一脸遗憾的样子，只好补充：“已经治疗过了。”

“狗屁，这是处理，不是治疗。”对方懒洋洋地抬眼看他，“你看你那只眼睛，你该尽量少见光线。可我刚才来的时候你就一直盯着雪地里看。”

冬兵有点迷惑，他是觉得睁眼后就看不太清东西，但实验员没告诉他需要避免光线之类的。

这时朗姆洛伸手把他的衣领往一边扯了一下。

“还有这些，你是在外面睡觉了吗？”

冬兵低头看看锁骨下面的一片冻伤，推测自己可能是晕倒在雪地里又被拖回来的。那里的一块皮肤虽然透出不太健康的紫红色，但龟裂的创口只有少许创液，谈不上严重，他摇摇头。

“只在表层，可以自愈。”

其实冬兵不太经常受伤。他的工作还是暗杀偏多，一般目标都已经被消除了也没人能看到他的脸。如果搞出一身伤来，基本是自己人弄的。

所以当实验员终于抓到冬兵受伤的机会时，通常就简单处理，再留下部分不致命的伤口，用以观测他体内血清的治愈性是否正常。

而朗姆洛显然和实验员想得不一样。

“你可是组织的宝贵资产。你的命比我们这些头挂腰带的粗人贵重多了，这些毛子就只把你当杆枪。”他惋惜地摇头，“就算是枪，他们也不懂怎么保养。枪可是男人的命根子，精贵着呢。”

冬兵就看着眼前的少年顶着张过分年轻的脸说着十分老成的话，平板的心情似乎开始产生了一点波动，那瞬间他的嘴角甚至僵硬地扬了扬。

“来，士兵，把你的上衣脱了。”朗姆洛突然站起身走向门边，在挂着的大衣兜里摸索。

而冬兵不知道话题怎么就跳跃到脱上衣了，这是个命令？但他刚才说过自己还不是长官，所以该不该……

“接着，自己抹抹。”

朗姆洛把在大衣里翻出来的东西抛给他，冬兵第一反应是爆炸物，险些条件反射地抓住反扔回去。但他看清后才发现这只是个普通一个金属小盒，里面的膏体散发着一种淡淡的甘香。

“磨磨蹭蹭干啥呢，你是姑娘啊？还是同性恋？”冬兵盯着手里的盒子好半天，才听到朗姆洛不耐烦的催促。

“这是什么？”

“你没见过？”朗姆洛有点惊讶地眨眼，“我以为这玩意是这边的标配，把你那些冻坏的地方抹点就行。”

这个未来的长官的确太不一样了点，让冬兵觉得新奇又迷惑。他没有疗伤的概念，而实验人员没有出手干预就代表了他只需要静等血清修复；况且除了那些白大褂，也无人对他受了什么伤感兴趣。眼前这个人他才刚刚认识，就这么万分自然地让他“用药抹抹”，好像这是个多正常不过的举动。

但这一点也不正常，让冬兵用右手小心地捏着铁盒，一时不知所措。

“愣着干嘛，等我帮你呢？”

还来不及等冬兵说一句不是，朗姆洛就两三步走过来，不耐烦地抓住他的衣襟往上一撩。视线被衣服阻隔让冬兵瞬间绷紧了身子，手臂的机械拨片也发出了张合的声音，差点克制不住向前面打去。

“你咋了，真是基佬啊？基佬也没事，我直着呢。”朗姆洛声音懒懒的，从冬兵手里把铁盒拿了回去，接着一阵温温的感觉在锁骨下面晕开。

静了几秒对方就开始不耐烦起来：“你就这样呆着啊？自己拽下去！”

冬兵用了一会才一点点放开了左手的拳头，又把一直蒙在头上的衣服拽了下来。

“我以为你就打算这么遮着脸等我涂完呢。”朗姆洛嗤了一声，把冻伤药膏在那片青紫伤抹匀，“胳膊伸过来，那也有。”

朗姆洛看似毛毛躁躁的动作其实十分小心，甚至避免了手指与伤口的摩擦。温凉的药膏很快缓解了裂口的灼痛，让冬兵舒服了不少。

舒缓之余他又有些错愕，他没感受过这个，愣愣地看着朗姆洛任由对方动作，等到对方的手捏上他的耳朵时才憋出一句。

“……这不符合规定。”

“狗屎，你们这边规定受伤了不能抹药？”朗姆洛相当不以为然地翻了个白眼，“你明天就归我管了，狗屁规定也规不到老子头上。”

朗姆洛给他的右手也抹完以后，冬兵觉得应该是结束了。结果他刚刚放松一点，对方就“唰啦”一把把他的裤子拽掉了一半。

他惊得激灵了一下。

“你怎么一惊一乍的，”朗姆洛白了他一眼开始笑，“是不是对基佬来说腿上就是隐私部位了，要不这里你自己来？”

冬兵相当吃惊。不是说没人拽过他裤子，每次从任务回来就有人把他的衣服拿掉，再用水枪把他头昏脑胀地冲洗干净，换上衣服以后就可以去评估状态再冰冻了。

他也说不清楚朗姆洛现在的这种拽裤子行为和以前那些有什么区别，但他就是相当吃惊。

对方等了一会就没耐心地自己上手了，舀了一大团抹在冬兵腿上。

抹完以后对方又看向他的脚，冬兵终于反应过来一下把双腿缩回沙发。

“我…我自己来。”

朗姆洛笑了一声把那个小罐子扔给他去一边洗手了。等冬兵终于把脚上的伤口也处理完，那罐冻伤膏也就剩个底了。

“衣服一会再穿，不然都蹭掉了。”朗姆洛走回来把冬兵往他之前坐的靠近暖气的位置推了推，“不敢相信你就这么呆着，我不知道你的血清有多厉害，但你再干坐下去它们绝对就该烂了，就算最后能长好中间也有你受的。我他妈还得带你回去见领导呢，你就这么破破烂烂的？”

“……谢谢。”这个词在冬兵口中相当陌生，但他实在不知道该说些什么，之好踌躇着表达谢意。

“我以后负责管理你，我就做我该做的。但不是每一次都行，”朗姆洛沉吟片刻打量着他，声音冷了下来，“我现在也不知道上面的态度，皮尔斯不是一人说了算的。”

“什么？”

“没什么，别管那些。”对方摆摆手，“总之回去以后你要跟紧我，我是你的管理员，懂吗？所以就记得跟紧我，别惹麻烦。懂吗，士兵？”

这是一条命令了，虽然眼前的人还不是长官。冬兵看着朗姆洛，对方脸上带着一丝不该属于他这个年龄的阴郁。

他还是颔首说：“Ясно.（明白）”

“你说俄语很性感，小甜熊。”

听着明显比自己小上不少的孩子这么称呼自己，冬兵感觉到一阵深深的违和。可对方又开始挑起嘴角了，明朗的笑容挂在脸上，轻轻拍了拍他的脸。

冬兵不是完全不知道，国际上的消息沸沸扬扬，即使他远在荒无人烟的雪原也多少有些眉目。

苏维埃快要解散了，他也即将被转交到其他地方，一个同属于一个组织，各种观念却全不相同的地方。没人知道那边的上级会如何管理他这个工作于过去时代里的资产，没人知道他接下来会面对什么，包括从那边来的，即将成为资产管理员的朗姆洛。

其实冬兵并不在意，效忠于不同的分部对他来说都是一样的，都是相同的组织。都别说这样，就哪怕是换种情况，哪怕管理他的上层变成了全然不同的势力，他也确信自己不会有任何变化，只需要安安静静地服从命令，扭转枪口。

他没想过以后的会如何，但就在刚才，或者是朗姆洛从大衣里掏出那个满是划痕的铁皮罐子时、他亮出自己的证件时，或是一开始那双被雪光晃成金色的眼睛出现在他的窗口时，他开始想了许多。

他想过新的基地、秋季的冷雨、斑驳的苔原、温暖的房间，他想过在那里的生活是不是会有些许改变，因为这里终年不化的冰雪，因为眼前开朗又阴郁的少年。

“我该怎么叫你？”冬兵转头看向朗姆洛。

“有人的时候就喊我队长，没有的时候随便你，队长、交叉骨，朗姆洛、布洛克……”

对方起身倚在窗边，看着外面开始开走的运输车。他嘴里叨咕出一串名词，像是自言自语一样。斜射进屋的阳光打在他身上，眉骨投下的阴影让他的眼睛变成了一种引人探寻的金棕色。

“布洛克吧，你这样叫我。反正你看起来比我大，直接叫名字就挺好的。”

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *交叉骨师从模仿大师，这里是指大师的雇佣兵学校


	4. 黎明 Рассвет

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他从没想过这个世界上还存在任何让自己怀念的东西。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 背景：洞察计划后一直在逃的叉骨被冬兵追到了

【正文】

他们坐上冬兵那台快要报废的二手车。

“你现在去哪？”

“这话不是该我问你？”朗姆洛没好气地把脸扭到一边。

“我没打算去哪，就一直跟着你走来着。”

“请你注意的用词。你那是追着我跑，这两者有本质区别。”

冬兵发动车子但失败了：“所以我们现在去哪？”

“你他妈问我，谁知道，纽约？北边那个什么……”

“什么？”

“复仇者不是搬到那了？前几天新闻到处播。”

“……我不是来抓你的，布洛克。”冬兵烦躁地拧着车钥匙，推了几下变速杆，这台破车怎么都打不着，“我不知道复仇者，也不知道什么搬家。”

“你都不看新闻的？”

冬兵放过了可怜的车子，重重靠在椅背上：“我看，我看哪里又杀人抢劫爆炸了，这样我就能过去看看你在不在。”

“啥？我在你眼里的定位就这样？”

冬兵不置可否：“几天前隔壁镇一家超市被洗劫了，现在就在这找到了你。”

“我也是有档次的行吗！”朗姆洛被冒犯到了，“老子他妈之前还忙着建立新世界呢，现在就去洗劫超市了？你那个非黑即白的小脑子搞明白，不是全世界只有九头蛇是反派！”

“况且我们也算不上反派，没打赢而已。”朗姆洛烦躁地补充。

“所以洗劫超市不是你干的？”

“第一，我那不是‘洗劫’，我只是拿走了收银台的钱和一包烟，这最多只算‘抢劫’；第二，如果不是你满世界追，老子也能安定几天找点活干，不至于沦落到抢劫超市的地步。所以，”朗姆洛伸着两个手指，变本加厉地得出结论：“那家超市被抢是你的责任，‘洗劫超市’是你干的。”

“这…”冬兵有点震惊，“……这样的吗？”

“………”

“所以你脑子一点也没好，是吧？”朗姆洛收回手疲惫地在脸上搓着。

“到底怎么回事，说说。你没被九头蛇回收，也没跟你的老相好去复仇者联盟，就这么带着个不清醒的脑瓜子满世界追了我几个月？所以你追着我干啥？”

这算什么问题，朗姆洛一直在跑，他当然得跟着。至于其他的，朗姆洛问太多了，他需要依次回答。

“偶尔有些记忆会回来，不清楚，当下也有很多事情会忘记，有时候醒来不记得自己在哪。”

“可怜的小东西。”朗姆洛拍了拍他的脸，“然后？”

“九头蛇垮了，新闻上是这么说的。”

“神盾呢？”

“也垮了，新闻上说。”

“鬼才信。”朗姆洛嗤了一声，不知道是不相信哪个。

“我没去复仇者联盟，但他们一直试图追踪我，很烦。”冬兵回答到这里皱起眉头，“谁是我的老相好？”

“史蒂夫·罗杰斯啊，你天天洗脑子的时候还总念叨呢，现在不记得了？”朗姆洛烦躁地点了根烟，“他们可不是得追踪你吗，你的好队长都想死你了。”

“我知道他，在博物馆读到过。我们不是那种关系。”冬兵摇摇头，在朗姆洛震惊的目光里把那支烟抽走咬在了自己嘴里，补充：“在我记忆里你是我的队长。”

“谁知道你俩什么关系，两个活了快一百年的改造兵，青梅竹马的。”朗姆洛只好悻悻地再点一根。

“我不知道，但我和他肯定不是我和你这种关系。”

“我和你什么关系？”朗姆洛有点感兴趣，探寻地打量他。

“……情侣？”

冬兵皱着眉头想了一会，对方回应他一声呛咳，他转头，却发现那人实际面无表情。

“是什么迹象、什么立场、什么想法让你觉得我们是那种关系？”

“我和你上床。”冬兵一脸冷漠、理所当然地说出他的理由。

“你这个上个世纪初的老古董，要是上上床就算情侣，这几十年下来我得有多少……”冬兵把杀人的眼光落在他身上，朗姆洛声音低了下去，最后选择闭嘴。

冬兵黑着脸瞪他，这人就开始装模作样地清清嗓子，这会儿他倒是想提一开始的话题了：“所以我们现在去哪？”

“不知道，”冬兵没好气，“车坏了。”

“...我下去看看。你呆着吧，外面太冷。”朗姆洛一边不情不愿地从座位上起身下车一边咕哝，“没我你可怎么办呀。”

冬兵绷紧了腿也摸上了枪，做好这人一旦要跑就冲下车把他逮回来的准备，但朗姆洛就真的只是揭开了前车盖检查着。

“没什么事，可能天气太冷了。”对方弯下身子捣鼓了一会儿，拿着个火花塞敲开了玻璃，“给我块布。”

冬兵递给他，朗姆洛又回到车前摆弄，没一会就把车盖压下去嘶着气坐回来，把那块变得脏兮兮的布扔到后座，“现在试试。”

车子真的很顺利地打着了，冬兵打开空调，转头看向还没缓过来的朗姆洛，用右手握住了对方冻得冰凉的手。

“咋了？”朗姆洛被攥着手一脸莫名其妙。

“暖暖。”冬兵松开脚刹自然无比地说，“到底去哪，定了吗？”

“....去湖边吧。”朗姆洛愣了好一会才闷闷地说，“这是伊尔库茨克，还能去哪呀。”

******

他们就往贝加尔湖的方向开去了。考虑到自己在被复仇者联盟追踪，而朗姆洛的头像还明晃晃挂在通缉令上，冬兵避开了城镇走一些偏僻的山路。

这里天黑得很快，现在还不到五点就已经看不到太阳了，只剩天际的一点点霞光。这台车实在有点旧了，前灯都坏了一只，冬兵谨慎地在狭窄的盘山公路上驾驶，朗姆洛则被暖风吹得昏昏欲睡，完全无视另一侧的山崖，像是十分信任他的驾驶技术。

他们沿着路翻过山，在一个小村庄门口找到了一家杂货店。主人已经要关门了，冬兵说他们是开车路过这里的旅客，只想买点能填饱肚子的东西。

_“Мне нужна палатка.（请给我一顶帐篷）”_

冬兵放弃和老板解释什么，没人会在十二月的西伯利亚住帐篷，但还能怎么样，他们都属于在逃人员，如果今晚没办法找到住处，有顶帐篷至少他还能想想办法。

_“Вы продаете топливо?Дрова?（有燃料和木柴吗）”_

_“Спасибо.Более толстое.Мне тоже нужна карта.（谢谢。还要一张厚点的毯子和一份地图）”_

朗姆洛在车里敲敲玻璃示意冬兵回头，接着把一个不锈钢酒壶抛了出来。

冬兵不知道这人还随身揣着酒壶，他对这种酒鬼行径不太满意。但天气很冷，他只好还是将它递给老板。

_“Пополнить водку,благодарность.（这个请加满酒，很感谢）”_

冬兵付了钱，拿着食物和装满伏特加的酒壶，又把所有杂物堆到后备箱，在老板担忧的目光中道了谢，重新出发了。

他又开了一会才接近湖边。冬兵就沿着湖边漫无目的地开着，碎石让车身不断颠簸，不断发出哐啷声。而朗姆洛一直盯着窗外。

“湖在我这边，布洛克。或者你看前面，”冬兵第无数次看向右边都只看到对方的后脑勺时终于不满地开口了，“你从那边什么都看不到。”

“谁说的，这边有山，还有树。”

“你这样我看不到你的脸。”

“我的脸有什么好看的，”朗姆洛转过头来，表情古怪地摸着自己几乎烧化的左耳，“你看它干啥？嫌你晚上的噩梦不够多？”

“不会。”看对方终于转过来了冬兵满意了不少，“你在就不会。”

车外温度太低，他们所在的沿岸人迹罕至，湖水还没到结冰的季节，水面被夜空映得一片漆黑，被风吹起的波澜上折射着一点月光。周围只有车子颠簸的轰隆声，四周唯一的光线也只是这台二手车仅剩的一只前灯。

但冬兵心情很好，相当的好，至少朗姆洛不会疯到在一个零下二十几度荒无人烟的地方跳车，所以他只能在自己旁边坐着。

他们停下车，吃了刚才买的土豆泥和炸肉饼，冬兵嘬着手上的肉汁，开始思考晚上住哪的问题。

“这附近有以前留下的安全屋吗？”

“据我所知没有，近年组织在这边活动不多，我上次来西伯利亚的时候苏联还没解体呢。”吃饱了的朗姆洛打了个哈欠。

“去接我那次？”

“哦？你想起这个了，是，去接你那次。”

“那你平时住哪？”

“前天我还没来这呢。昨天找到个没人在家的屋子，撬了窗户睡了一晚。”朗姆洛毫无愧疚地说，“挺好的，还有暖气。”

“所以我们今天住哪？”

“我不知道，我也不是全知全能的，你别啥都问我。”朗姆洛抱怨地看他，“我不是你的保姆管理员了，士兵。遇到问题自己解决。”

“我买了顶帐篷。”

“啊哈，帐篷。”朗姆洛懒洋洋地窝着都快睡着了，“好主意，我宁可睡在车里。”

“空调一直开着你会中毒的。”冬兵摇摇头，重新发动车子。刚才他就看到那块小断崖了，上面有一块大到足以避风的石头，从后面开一段上坡就能到。

这里和冬兵想象的差不多，或者还要好些，弓形的石头几乎环抱着遮挡了冷风。朗姆洛不满地被他叫下来支帐篷，等他把火堆燃起，热度就在这片小小的空间里循环。

“哇哦。”这下朗姆洛不骂骂咧咧了，他把个盛了水的铁盒支在火堆上，把那瓶宝贝伏特加放了进去。

“不敢相信我这辈子还有指望上你的一天。”朗姆洛严肃地拍了拍他的肩膀，“干得好，士兵。”

冬兵撇撇嘴，把毯子裹在朗姆洛的羽绒服上，对方则开始盯着铁盒里的酒壶。

“那个。”冬兵突然指着不远处的一个小岛，他在那里沿岸处破碎的鹅卵石滩上看到有几只圆滚滚的动物趴着，正努力地向水边靠近，应该是出来捕食的海豹。或许是因为的深夜无人出没，他才能在离岸边这么近的地方看到这些谨慎的小东西。月亮很大，映在湖水上把一只小海豹深色的眼珠晃出一点光亮，让冬兵感到有些熟悉。

“…很像你。”他说。

“啥？”朗姆洛疑惑地皱眉，顺着冬兵的手看了一眼又摇了摇头，“天黑了，我可看不了那么远，士兵。以前就不行，现在还瞎了只眼。”

“西伯利亚海豹，我以前见过。”冬兵几乎要被那些小动物笨拙的动作给逗笑了，“很像你。”

“你又说什么胡话呢。”朗姆洛翻了个白眼，郁闷地打量着自己，“我看起来像那种圆鼓鼓的东西？你觉得我胖了？”

“不，有只小的，”冬兵坚持，“就是很像。”

“你说我矮，是吧。”朗姆洛黑着脸骂，“我这就是正常身高，谁他妈和你比，你个毛子。”

“你知道我是美国人吧？”冬兵转头看他。

对方正把终于有点热度的伏特加拿起来迫不及待地灌了一口，接着又把酒壶递给他。

_“Я знаю, милая.（我知道，甜心）”_

冬兵给火堆加好柴走进帐篷，朗姆洛已经睡着了，手边放着空了的酒壶。买来的毛毯十分厚重，覆着一层厚厚的动物皮毛，除了不能用拉链封口，几乎抵得上睡袋的御寒能力了。朗姆洛只盖了一半毯子，显然是给冬兵留的，冬兵凑过去把毯子折回他身上，贴着他轻轻躺下，小心地用一只手揽住对方的腰。

他很久没睡个好觉了。混乱的脑子让他有时睁眼甚至丢掉昨天的记忆，虽然过不了多久又能慢慢想起，但他本能地恐惧在陌生的环境醒来。

洞察计划后他开始四处逃亡，逃避九头蛇、神盾局、复仇者，一边逃一边寻找管理员的下落。

冬兵随着查到的各种信息，翻找着朗姆洛所有可能出现在的落脚点、安全屋，但对方是个相当好的骗子，每一次都能提前一步或者很多步再次逃离。

他不明白为什么管理员不让自己跟着他，就好像对方不明白为什么自己一定要跟着他一样。这有太多理由了，冬兵现在的脑子还不能很好地叙述清楚，但就往最小了说，就比如现在，他能抱着朗姆洛，至少就可以睡个好觉。至少如果明天睁眼自己又忘了一切，朗姆洛也会告诉他，像以前任何一次那样。

冬兵这一晚睡得很安稳，虽然没有几个小时，梦境也乱七八糟，但至少睁眼的时候什么都没忘。

不是庆幸的时候，因为他惊恐地发现朗姆洛不在他身边了。

“布洛克！”

冬兵浑身发冷地弹起来，跌跌撞撞往帐篷外跑，“布洛克·朗姆洛！布——”

“咋啦，天还没亮鬼吼鬼叫啥呢？”帐篷门口出现了一张臭得不行的脸，带着大写加粗的不耐烦，冬兵却突然觉得所有血液都从心脏淌回血管了。

他一把把朗姆洛拽了进来，用力抱紧他，克制不住地哆嗦，脸在对方冰凉的脸上不断地蹭着。

“呃，这是怎么了……你，”朗姆洛挣不开，只好有点无措地由他抱着。

“……你他妈哭什么呢小娘炮？我就是去……唉，行了，行了，”朗姆洛从被勒得死紧的手臂里挣扎出一只手来，在他脸上胡乱抹了一把，“别哭了，小甜心，恶心死了。”

冬兵松了手，低着头把抽噎咽回肚子，小声说：“刚才你不在帐篷里。”

“是，老子他妈就是去上个厕所，刚想回来叫你你就这个德性。”朗姆洛翻了个白眼，拽着他的胳膊，“来，出来。”

他跟着朗姆洛走出帐篷，顺着对方说的方向看去。

天边万籁俱寂，直到一条狭窄的光带将凝固的沉默打破，黎明前的丁点霞光从遥远的天际泄露出来。

冬兵疑惑地眨眼，又看向朗姆洛，对方叼着根烟，正懒散地抱着胳膊对着他笑。

“看我干什么，看天。”朗姆洛笑着捏着他的下巴让他看向远处，这时慢慢升上的一角太阳像是给贝加尔湖注入了生命，一瞬间湖面波光粼粼，荡漾着耀眼的金色，缭转的日光像极了身边人的眼睛。

朗姆洛的手还在他的下巴上捏着，冬兵呆呆地看，甚至不舍得眨眼。

他从没想过这个世界上还存在任何让自己怀念的东西。说是怀念又不尽然，因为这是他第一次用一种带着悸动的欣赏去看着西伯利亚的日出。

他曾在这片雪原生活了半个世纪，太阳每天都会升起落下，他的生活也一如这般一成不变。可就在这时他才注意到原来破晓的第一束光会如此清澈无暇，几乎要刺痛他那双看遍了颠沛泥泞的眼睛。

他有种错觉，好像在这样的绮丽中开启的一天会格外美好，好像那个污水横流的世界会变得焕然一新，他恍惚着自己的人生也会随之改变。

朗姆洛松开了捏着他的手，笑着拍散了冬兵满脸的怔愣。扩散开来的天光照在他脸上，照在他扭曲的瘢痕上和眼角的细纹里，深陷在眉弓的双眼折射着光亮。

这是他见过的最美的黎明。

END


	5. 火炉 Печь

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “暖和就早点睡吧，明天一早，我们就得回基地了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 背景：暴雪将受伤的两人困在了山洞  
> 其他注释：朗姆洛视角

【正文】

“你他妈再说一遍？”

“过不去，头儿！雪太大了，今晚都不停，我们没法飞！”

“资产他妈的得出了一升血了！你和我说你们过不来！我养你们干什么吃的！”

“你自己看看外头！一脚踩雪里都他妈的拔不出来！我们怎么飞！啊？飞到了怎么落？落地了怎么找？你以为我他妈不急？！”

随着山洞外面的风声越来越大，频道里已经开始出现电流了，里面的声音磕磕绊绊，通讯随时可能中断，现在不是废话的时候。

“听着，杰克，明早雪一停，你就定位这台通讯器，别管我有没有回应，立刻过来。这里没有建筑，你大概能定位到1-200码的范围，我们在一个山洞里，开口向东，洞口西北侧有一块形状诡异的大石头。都记清楚了吗？”

“你怎么了，”罗林斯敏锐地捕捉到话外的意思，“你也受伤了？就这么个鸡巴任务你俩怎么回事？”

“我没事！怎么就他妈轮到你和我鬼叫了！我先断了，保存电量，明早我再打开。”

通讯一断，火气冲得朗姆洛差点砸了手里的东西，又一哆嗦拿稳了，他们现在还得靠这个小玩意救命。

他也不知道他俩怎么回事，得是倒了八辈子血霉才栽在这种鸡巴任务上。

他们在任务过程中被引进了陷阱，虽然最后成功销毁了资料也击毙了目标，但自毁装置被启动了。要不是冬兵顶着闸门把他丢了出来，他俩现在已经被埋在那个破厂房里变成两片培根了。

逃脱的代价就是冬兵的左手从大臂处断开，现在靠两根悲惨的电线挂在肩膀。资产几乎在手臂断裂的瞬间就失控了，朗姆洛也差点吃他一颗子弹。

拖着发疯的资产撤离实在是过于艰难，但更糟的是冬兵疯了一小会就满头冷汗地栽在地上。朗姆洛现在都很难相信自己刚才就瘸着条腿背着一个两百多磅的人走了这么远。

朗姆洛把之前垫在冬兵头下的上衣拿出来穿上，走到洞外开始搜寻附近一切用得到的枯草树枝和石头。实在是万幸，这个山洞并不迎风，他等下需要把这些碎石拢在洞口，再把火点起来，他们就不至于在这个暴风雪夜活活冻死。他现在感觉浑身发冷，却分不清是因为北风还是失血。

总之只要不被冻死，他就还能再撑一晚，尽量。

朗姆洛把能找到的石头在洞口尽量堆高，又引燃一个很小的火堆。能烧的东西实在不多，雪越来越大了，他又办法走得太远。

这一切做完以后他已经有点脱力了，但时间耽误不起，他深吸一口气走过去，把冬兵搬到靠近火源的地方，开始检查之前仓促包扎的伤口。

资产还在昏迷，背部和腹部各中了一枪。腹部的伤口是贯穿的，不知道他有没有伤到脏器，往好处看现在已经不像之前那样血流如注了，感谢血清。

但是背后一处的子弹还嵌在里面。朗姆洛把冬兵翻过来让他趴在自己的腿上，拽下一只衣袖塞进他嘴里免得咬到舌头，又褪下他肩膀处的衣服。一切就绪后他从腿侧拿出战术刀在火上燎了一下，小心地把刀尖剜进那个血洞。

冬兵瞬间就剧烈挣扎起来，喉咙里溢出吃痛的闷哼。朗姆洛不愿意干这事，每天见血不代表他就习惯看这些血糊糊的东西，他用一边的手肘抵住资产乱动的身子，也不知道对方能不能听到地低声安慰。

“没事的，忍一下，很快……忍忍，听话，我在…”

冬兵挣扎的幅度变小了，只是轻轻颤着。朗姆洛终于挖出了那个该死的小玩意，把贴身的那层稍微干净点的衣服撕了一些，在上面包扎打结，再给他把衣服穿回去。

朗姆洛扶他躺在一边，开始拆掉布条检查自己的小腿。这里中了一枪，估计弹头是卡在了腓骨和胫骨之间，子弹没穿出去但难以挖出。十分万幸出血并不严重，至少不是喷的。他在洞口的碎石顶捏了一把雪水擦洗了一下，又把布条扎 了 回去。

他们现在只能等待了，暴雪阻隔了任何的自救手段。朗姆洛疲惫得眼皮打架，但不敢闭眼。一方面他没有血清，那处虽然出血不严重的枪伤却很可能让他一睡不醒；另一方面冬兵还是没有意识，他们俩必须有一个人随时保持警惕，虽然在这种暴雪夜里可能极小，但朗姆洛还是要提防一切可能出现的人，或是动物。

朗姆洛把视线落在挂在冬兵身侧的、那可怜巴巴条胳膊，眉心拧起。

按照改造兵的身体素质来说，两发枪伤并不至于资产昏迷这么久，所以问题是出在他的机械臂上。冬兵现在的状态给朗姆洛的感觉，就像是……像是他肉体的手臂被压断了，给他造成撕心裂肺以至昏厥的痛苦。

朗姆洛看了看冬兵机械臂暴露在外的电线，隔着衣服粗略检查了一下金属与肉体的接驳处。他意识到自己从来没有仔细考虑过这条人造手臂的工作原理。作为一条义肢，它的机动性实在是太过灵活了，冬兵是如何将它控制自如的？

朗姆洛突然有个诡异的想法，这些电线是否直接连接了资产的神经，或是大脑？

但现在不是思考这些的时候，如果他们今天很幸运地没被冻死，他回去以后可以去技术部打听打听。当下更令朗姆洛担心的是他们从任务点逃脱的时候，当时的冬兵把门勉强抵住后第一件事就是疯了一样抓着朗姆洛的脖子把他往外推，完全听不进他的命令。

武器的自我意识已经越来越强了，他懂得保护管理员，懂到为了自己的意愿而抵抗命令的程度。

他不能容忍这种情况，任何任务中资产的安全回收都要排在首位，组织可以源源不断招来他这样的雇佣兵，但听话的超级士兵只有一个。

朗姆洛不知道自己要如何命令一个有了私人情感的武器执行“自行撤退”这种命令。正常状态下的冬兵听到自己的命令后，应该头也不回地突击离开并等待接应，而不是拼死了回头把自己拖出来，导致手臂被闸门挤断。

这次回去他必须给冬兵申请低温冷冻了，否则这样的状况会越来越多。

对方是超级士兵，在拒绝听命的时候朗姆洛没有能力强制他做什么，任务中像今天这样的状况以后还会有无数次，他无法保障资产的安全。

而且这样下去不久后资产就会想起更多，他会不听劝告地发问，最终被押上椅子洗个干干净净。

另一方面，他是愧疚的，不仅是因为冬兵断掉的手臂。

整件事情归根结底是他的判断失误，如果在一开始他就判断出陷阱或是发现自毁装置，后面的一切都不会发生，资产是一把枪，当枪出错，归咎的就是持枪的人。

和冬兵出任务实质上是单人任务，他作为管理员要注意所有的细节、判断所有的危险。或许冬兵自己完成任务的时候，有比朗姆洛更强的洞察力，但在两人协作的时候，他只需要当好武器，这样他能更集中也更高效，这是资产与管理员之间的默契。

资产信任管理员，而他没有尽到自己的责任，差点导致两人埋葬在那个腐朽冰冷的工厂。

朗姆洛打了个哆嗦，不再往下想了。失血让他感觉越来越冷，但火堆让他昏昏欲睡。他只好拖着腿站起来，扶着墙在靠近洞口的地方踱步。

冬兵这时候转醒了，开口的第一句话却让朗姆洛哭笑不得。

他说——

“圣诞节了吗？”

朗姆洛没回答他莫名其妙的问题，一瘸一拐走过去在他身边蹲下：“感觉怎么样？”

“身上很痛……”冬兵迷迷糊糊地坐起来，脸色发白，还在执着刚才的问题：“圣诞节了吗？”

“圣诞节过去了，小熊。”朗姆洛意识到资产的状态不稳定，“汇报一下你的状况，士兵。”

冬兵抬头看了他一眼：“队长。”

“是我，士兵。现在汇报你的情况。”还认得出自己，情况可控，朗姆洛松了口气，否则等不到明天的接应自己就得被冬兵突突了。

但冬兵接下来的话又让他紧张起来。

“……过去了？那为什么点壁炉？莎拉阿姨呢？”

壁炉？他看了一眼眼前的小火堆。莎拉又他妈是谁？

朗姆洛被搞得稀里糊涂，确定资产又开始记忆回溯了。这时候只能顺着他走，否则会激得对方更加失控。

他只好说：“她回去了。”

“……那史蒂夫也回去了？他说陪我挂礼物来着…不对，圣诞节过去了。”冬兵喃喃地看向自己的左臂，“左手损坏95%，电路损坏暴露导致肩部和脊椎神经疼痛，其余状态良好，长官。”

哦，史蒂夫这就来了，虽然会迟但一定会到的史蒂夫。朗姆洛白了冬兵一眼。他搞不清楚这次的状况，眼前的人似乎同时是巴恩斯与冬兵，十分混乱。

而朗姆洛更加混乱，这是从未有过的状况，他也不知道该怎么处理。

“你认得我是谁吗？”朗姆洛指指自己。

“是的，长官。你是我的队长。”

“名字。”

“布洛克·朗姆洛。”

朗姆洛咬咬牙，这种特殊状况只能出奇制胜了：“……史蒂夫是谁？”

“史蒂夫？”冬兵迷茫地眨眼，“史蒂夫……就是史蒂夫啊，为什么这么问？”

还不等朗姆洛想好怎么回复这个噎人的回答，环顾四周的冬兵又发问了：“我们在哪？队长，你怎么也在，你来过圣诞节吗？”

“对。”朗姆洛被这孩子气的问法搞的哭笑不得，“我们从平安夜活动上回来，现在被大雪困在这里了。你现在到底几岁啊……”

“我……”

朗姆洛只是随口一说，冬兵却僵住了。眼睛里开始出现十足的困惑，皱紧眉头，一只手压上脑袋，显然陷入了两种记忆的冲突区。

朗姆洛赶紧上去拍了拍他的背：“不，没关系，别管那个，别想了。”

无论这次记忆回溯的状况如何，资产都没有表现出进攻性，这是好事。腿上的枪伤还在一点点渗血，他已经没有精力了。

他靠着墙坐下，让冬兵枕在自己腿上。

冬兵安静了一会，像是实在忍不住了：“队长，我疼……”

“你当然疼，肚子都被打穿了。”朗姆洛克制着睡意，检查了一下他的伤口。

“不是肚子，我的脊椎和肩膀，好疼……”冬兵的额头渗着冷汗，咕哝着补充了一句，“特别疼。”

朗姆洛刚才就意识到冬兵的手臂 有可能是 直连神经 的 了，或许此时真的像断了胳膊一样在疼痛，但他无能为力。他只是想到回去需要和科研部报备一下，以免下次本因疼痛发狂的资产又被白白送上电椅。

而此时面对这个像是撒娇一样和自己哼哼的大男人，他只好放轻声音安慰：“我知道，但我们现在出不去。明天一回去就给你修，行不行？”

“我不想回去，那些白衣服总是电我……”冬兵鼓起嘴一脸的不乐意，侧过身子拽着朗姆洛的衣服，“不想回去。”

“这些话你可别和我以外的人说。”朗姆洛叹气。

虽然刚才询问年龄的时候对方卡壳了，但现在的资产估计不超过五岁。朗姆洛很怕小孩子，他不知道怎么和那些黏糊糊的生物交流，但冬兵就这么抓着他的衣服不放。

“不和别人说。”冬兵露出一个得意的笑容，看得朗姆洛有些发愣，“就你对我好，我不和他们说。”

……

朗姆洛在心里默念着九头蛇的口号，让自己谨记管理员的身份，说出的话却相当肉麻。

“但是……但我总得回去呀，你不想和我走吗？”

朗姆洛快把自己整吐了，他这辈子没用这种口气说过话，嗓子都要捏起来了，好像腿上真的躺了个几岁的孩子。

“哦……好吧…”冬兵委屈地瘪瘪嘴，像是想起了不好的回忆，眼睛都红了一圈。他就眨着他那双好看的、带着水光的蓝眼睛，好半天才说了一句，“我想和你走……那我还是回去吧…”

朗姆洛哑口无言，产生了对把这样的资产带回去冰冻的深深的罪恶感。

两人正沉默着，腿上的可怕生物又说话了。

“队长，我饿了……”

“哦、饿……了。”

朗姆洛这才摸向口袋里的巧克力，那是应急状况下补充体力的，之前就想给冬兵吃来着，对方一直不醒，等醒来他早被吓忘了。

他掰了一块递到冬兵边，对方就着他的手就吃了起来，末了还不忘舔舔他的手指。朗姆洛被这个举动搞的像是一阵电流顺着尾椎窜上，差点忘了小腿里还嵌了颗子弹。

这是个孩子，是个孩子。朗姆洛闭着眼睛默念。

朗姆洛又掰了几块喂给他，对方却在巧克力还剩半板的时候闭嘴不吃了。

“你吃，队长，甜。”

孩子还挺懂事的。朗姆洛好笑地啃着剩下的巧克力，他没推拒，他的确需要补充体力。

“虽然圣诞节过去了，史蒂夫也不在，但今天真好。”冬兵监督他吃完，眯着眼打了个哈欠，“你在，有炉火，还有巧克力。”

朗姆洛的手指轻轻梳着他的头发：“现在感觉怎么样？汇报一下状况。”

“脊椎和肩膀还是疼……有点困，”冬兵面带倦意地盯着面前跳跃的火苗，“还有暖和。其余状况良好，长官。”

“暖和就早点睡吧，明天一早，我们就得回基地了。”

“嗯…晚安吻呢？”冬兵伸了伸僵硬的身子，无比自然地要求。

“你……”

朗姆洛把后面的“他妈什么毛病”咽了回去，僵了好一会，最终放弃地弯下身子，在对方仍有冷汗的额头上吻了吻。

“行了，睡吧。”朗姆洛干巴巴地说。

“队长……”冬兵困意弄得都咕哝起来了，却还撑着不闭眼睛。

“…又怎么了？”朗姆洛翻了个白眼，在心里。

“明年你还过来过圣诞节吗？”

“………我来。”

朗姆洛僵了一会回答。

“壁炉呢？”

“也有。”

“巧克力？”

“也有。”

冬兵像是终于满意了一样闭上眼睛，在他腿上蹭了几下，找了个舒服的姿势窝着睡觉了。

朗姆洛愣愣地看着洞口外面直到风雪渐歇。

天还没亮，但他有点支撑不住了，寒冷和睡意不断攀上，他看了看腿上的伤口，打开了定位通讯器。

闭上眼前他在想，下一年的圣诞节，不知道是何年何月了。

END


	6. 善良 Добросердечный

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “你太心软了，头儿。”罗林斯的脸被烟雾蒙得看不清表情，但还在凶狠地制造更多，他几乎有点无奈地劝解，“善良会害死你。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 背景：管理员在接手资产多年后意识到重置正在潜移默化地抹杀冬兵）  
> 其他注释：朗姆洛视角

【正文】

冬兵又失控了，就在朗姆洛离开基地出了个短期任务的空档。

“情况可控！相信我，别直接重置！啥？你他妈怎么说话呢？你懂个屁，你是管理员还是我是？压不住就先他妈把那个胳膊废了！再等等就不行了？我都在降落了你个傻逼！！！”

直升机才刚到基地上空朗姆洛就顺着绳索滑了下来，有点狼狈地在地上滚了两圈就往科研部跑，免得自己晚去半分钟冬兵的小脑瓜就又空空如也了。

垃圾电梯都不如龟爬，朗姆洛环着手暴躁地敲着脚尖，心里把冬兵的所有亲戚都问候了一遍。

一天天干啥啥不行，就他妈惹麻烦，鸡吧玩意儿。

电梯门没开全朗姆洛就冲了出去，肩膀在门上撞出“砰”的一声，他龇牙咧嘴地冲到实验室，还好，什么也没发生。

其实已经发生完了，屋里被砸得一塌糊涂，几个医务人员围着一名女性实验员给她擦拭额头上的血迹。

资产靠在墙角被十几洞黢黑的枪口指着，左手被几个电浆手铐钉在墙上。他似乎注射了麻醉，整个人全凭左臂吊在那里，半跪不跪地低垂着头。

朗姆洛摸了摸别在腿侧的枪，上前几步示意警戒人员解除武装，走到了冬兵面前。

他小心地碰了碰那只被固定在墙上的手，他知道这个可以让资产稳定一点，虽然原因未知。对方果然回应一样地动了动手指。

“士兵？”

冬兵的身子动了一下，想要抬头，又被麻醉拖得有气无力，只能气若游丝地说了一句：“长官。”

朗姆洛松了口气，转头赶人：“情况可控。都去吧，该干嘛干嘛，这边有我。”

在场一众人溜得活像脚底抹油。朗姆洛看无关人员都退出去了，才走到那个受伤的女实验员身边。

“和我说说详细状况。”

“别问我。”女人没好气地拿着一包冰袋按在头上，“反正我狗屁不懂。”

朗姆洛有点尴尬，刚才在飞机上他是生怕这些人不听他把又把资产洗了才发脾气，毕竟是不同部门，他没权利给这些白大褂下命令。

“我的错。”他干脆地道歉，“我才狗屁不懂，别生气蜜糖，下次回来给你带一管浩克的血液样本，神盾那边刚弄到。”

“浩克的？”

“呃，布鲁斯·班纳的，都一样不是，成交？”朗姆洛挠挠头，“总之之前那些话你就当我放屁，和我说说他怎么回事，契机、想起了什么之类的。”

女人像是被说动了，哼了一声把一叠文件拍在朗姆洛胸口：“诱发契机未知，这次启用他是为了三天后的任务。一解冻就这样了，他甚至都没走出这个实验室就开始胡言乱语，我都没来得及听清就被打伤了。”

朗姆洛翻看着报告上面冗杂的数据，皱起眉头。

“幸好他用了右手。”女人话语间有点劫后余生的庆幸，又狠狠瞪了朗姆洛一眼，“所以这次的失控完全是因为上回冰冻前，资产没有得到该有的清洗。”

她的的声音带上了公事公办的冷漠：“根据上次提交的任务报告，评估资产可以直接封存的是你，朗姆洛。”

这个女人算得上是半个“自己人”，朗姆洛咬咬牙，放弃了兜圈子，扬了扬手里的文件：“这份报告还有谁看过？”

“没有。我在他失控的第一时间联系了你，你也回来得很快。”

“欠你一次。”朗姆洛无视了对方不赞同的眼神，把文件中涉及不稳定信息的那几页抽出来直接烧净，“任务在三天后。给我三天，我会彻底校准他。如果到时他还是状况不稳，我带他来重置。”

“没什么，研究方面你也帮了我不少忙。”女人放弃地摇摇头，“他的不稳定因素太多，即使出了问题上面也不会过于苛责于我这一份数据报告。倒是你。”

“你以为你还能这样做几次？资产始终是需要重置的，只是时间早晚的问题。说真的我想不明白你这样有什么意义。”

朗姆洛也不知道这样意义何在，他不可能一直帮冬兵隐瞒，自己又干着高危职业，谁知道明天还是什么时候就得死在任务中，等下一任管理员接手资产的时候冬兵是不是需要被天天洗脑更不得而知。

但他就是想在自己负责冬兵的时候，尽量把每一次重置拖后，这样时间长了至少也等于降低了自己在任时的洗脑频率。

“能有什么意义，我是不想资产被洗到无知无觉把我们都端了。”朗姆洛把燃完的纸灰踢散在被砸烂的书桌下，摇摇头往冬兵的方向走去，“剩下的报告你照常提交，我给资产的三天校准也写上去。情况可控，上面不会说什么的。”

“你太善良了，朗姆洛。”女人沉默了一会摇着头往实验室外走，“我甚至不知道你怎么能干到这个位置。”

从没被用在他身上的陌生词语激起了朗姆洛一身鸡皮疙瘩，他想回呛一句对方却已经走出房门了，他只好咒骂着开始解冬兵胳膊上的电浆手铐。

朗姆洛把因为麻醉而身体瘫软的冬兵拖回了宿舍，给他清洗了身上的血污。资产没再表现出攻击性，也没再叨咕自己想起了什么，就安安静静地坐着任由队长动作。

朗姆洛把仍然走路勉强的资产拖上床，问：“头好点了？”

冬兵没什么力气地点点头。

“睡会儿，什么事明天再说。”

冬兵可能是听到命令，也可能是真的累了，乖乖闭上眼睛。朗姆洛睡不着，他徘徊到屋外点了根烟。就在他开始思考第二天的校准时，通讯频道响起了提示。

这一条信息让朗姆洛瞬间紧张起来。

_ 皮尔斯先生找你。 _

朗姆洛想过去，又不太放心屋里的状态不稳的资产。就在他想着怎么回复的时候，四个荷枪实弹的士兵走过来，毫不客气地把他拖走了。

******

皮尔斯站在基地的办公室，大衣外套甚至都没脱下，显然也是刚刚赶到。朗姆洛一进来他就开门见山的说：

“我有些关于资产的问题问你，朗姆洛队长。”

把朗姆洛押来的几名士兵现在才摘下全副武装的头盔，他这才惊讶地发现四个人都是自己的小队成员，罗林斯正端着枪，黑着张脸示意他转过头去。

“他今天解冻时失控了，打伤了我的研究员。契机？”

“尚不明朗，先生。他的记忆不稳定，我们无法隔绝全部有可能诱导他记忆重现的因素。”朗姆洛面不改色地隐瞒。

“没有任何契机的失控，我有理由怀疑是上一次封存前你的评估存在失误，队长。”皮尔斯把大衣挂在一边，向他走近，“我让你负责资产管理，不是为了在我提出问题时听你回答‘尚不明朗’。”

皮尔斯的声音听不出情绪，甚至没皱一下眉头，但朗姆洛还是克制不住地脊背冒汗，他硬着头皮说：

“很抱歉，先生。上一次我的评估的确没有任何问题。”

皮尔斯一个巴掌甩得朗姆洛歪过头去，接着示意了一下身后，罗林斯就和另一名队员用枪托把朗姆洛的双臂压制住。

“他在今天失控后你阻止了重置，说明理由。”

朗姆洛头晕眼花，鼻子里一阵热流，他实在不知道皮尔斯这样的文人哪来这么大的手劲，但也只能回答：“高频率重置会损害他的程序记忆，先生。三天后他就要出任务，我不建议为了全然的稳定牺牲他的战力。资产曾经被洗到不会端枪，组织不需要那样的废人。”

“那你凭什么认为他目前的状态可以完成任务？”皮尔斯表情缓和了一点，坐回了那张柔软的办公椅。

“情况可控，先生。”朗姆洛还是咬着这句话不放，像是什么救命稻草，“我已经提交了报告，给我三天。如果出发前一晚他还不能恢复正常，我亲自带他去重置。”

皮尔斯沉吟了一会，像是在思考他的建议。

“从最开始我让你去把他接回来到现在，你的工作成绩我看得到。”

哦，又来了。朗姆洛在心里翻了个白眼，皮尔斯这种整天穿着西装三件套和人抽雪茄聊理想打太极的政客，就会玩这套打个巴掌给个枣的套路。

“从组织接手冬兵后他一直由你全权负责，根据转接来的资料，维护和重置的成本都有所降低，资产也算得上稳定。”皮尔斯看起来放松了许多，架起腿向椅子深处坐了坐。

“应该做的。”朗姆洛应答如流。

“既然你的规划已经很明确了，那我要看到好的结果。”

“是的，长官。”

“你是个聪明人，朗姆洛队长。”朗姆洛应声完好一会儿；皮尔斯的手才在办公桌上警示地敲了敲，“组织信任你，希望你明白你做的一切事情是为了什么，而不是为一把武器对我有所隐瞒。”

“我明白一切，长官。”朗姆洛直了直身子，“如您需要，一切状况我都会随时如实禀报。”

“你最好这样。”皮尔斯摆摆手示意他们可以出去了，“九头蛇万岁。”

“九头蛇万岁。”

******

五个人一离开基地的办公楼，几个队员就开始语无伦次地拉着朗姆洛解释，手足无措都快把朗姆洛的衣服扯掉了。

“行了，兔崽子们。”朗姆洛从几双手中死命挣扎出来往他们屁股上踹了几脚，“我知道怎么回事，你们慌个屁？没事，都滚蛋该睡觉睡觉吧。”

三个队员惴惴不安地走了，留下罗林斯面无表情地斜了他一眼，甩给他一支烟。

两人点上烟都狠狠吸了一大口，朗姆洛这才来得及擦掉还挂在人中上的血迹。

罗林斯没好气地哼了一声。

“你咋了，你有什么意见，”朗姆洛白了眼闷不作声抽烟的副队，“我他妈还没说你，刚才差点别断老子的胳膊。”

“你他妈活该。”罗林斯骂。

朗姆洛懒得和他掰扯什么了，刚才精神太过紧绷的他现在只感觉非常疲惫，他又点上一支烟，就在他以为两人要在沉默中把罗林斯的半包烟抽完的时候，对方说话了。

“你太心软了，头儿。”罗林斯的脸被烟雾蒙得看不清表情，但还在凶狠地制造更多，他几乎有点无奈地劝解，“善良会害死你。”

短短一晚上听到两次这样的评价让朗姆洛一口烟呛进气管，他剧烈地咳嗽，刚缓过来一点就开始骂：“你恶心到我了，杰克·罗林斯，你哪只眼睛看出我……”

他说不出那个词，简直烫嘴。

“我一点也不想管你俩那点逼事儿。”罗林斯把烟盒拍在朗姆洛胸口，“今天这事就是个提醒，你他妈自己注意点，好自为之。”

罗林斯完全不给他辱骂的机会，拍拍屁股走了，留下朗姆洛郁闷地抽着剩下半盒烟。

他做的这些和善良与否无关，就是……他看出了资产在变。

开始只是一点难以寻觅的苗头，随着冬兵每一次解冻后的表现，他越来越能意识到资产的变化。

从他第一次见到资产到现在，十来年过去了。冬兵一直在变，确切地说，每一次重置过后，他都有些微不可查的变化。他最初平板无波的性情开始变得复杂且难以捉摸，可怕的是这一切变化又似乎在一个容许的范围内，无法显示于数据报告。

他还记得第一次在西伯利亚见到冬兵的时候，即使当时刚被重置，但对方就只是个……少了些记忆的男人，非任务状态下并不显露攻击性。虽然话不多，但听得出他逻辑稳定、思路清晰；朗姆洛也听过北边基地里的传言，冬兵在克格勃带出了多少杀手和特工，足以证明他的思维意识远超常人。

而现在的资产容易变得暴躁，像今天这样暴起伤人的次数越来越多；而面对自己的时候又开始过于依赖，这样的在征兆随着年复一年的重置变得明显。

朗姆洛最初没有感觉，后来又把一切原因归咎于第一次那个操作错误的洗脑*。他以为随着慢慢的修复，冬兵总有一天会恢复成从前在苏联时的状态。但根据他至今的观察，资产的意识的确在走上坡路，可那些屁用不顶的研究员只知道一味地洗脑，以至于冬兵还在恢复的途中就再次被重置归零。

朗姆洛注意到随着频率渐高的重置冬兵的意识变得愈加混乱。以至于他言语行为正在一点点趋向……呃，他有些形容不出，非要说的话觉得冬兵正变得像是一只，驯兽？高频重置在导致资产的人性消退，随之而来的就是兽性开始显露端倪——第一次出现这样的想法时朗姆洛简直毛骨悚然，因为被洗掉记忆和被洗掉人性完全是两种概念。

这个变化细微且缓慢，他能发觉是因为他一直在事无巨细地负责冬兵解冻时期的一切，等那些只知道看数据的研究员发现，黄花菜都凉了。

他曾经和研究员说过，也和上级提起过，没人在意，他总不能用枪指着领导的头让他重视——况且有什么办法，难不成因为他说的这些，上级就不给冬兵洗脑了？

狗屎。

他不清楚苏联人是如何做到在重置的同时又稳固保持了武器所需的一切有用意识，或许是频率、或许是电流参数，但现在西伯利亚分部早就荒废了，他想破脑袋也无从得知。他只知道现在这样的高频率洗脑再持续下去，到最后资产会被洗成一张白纸。

上边那些无脑政客肯定会觉得白纸挺好，至少他不记得谁是美国队长了，但朗姆洛知道这全是狗屁。现在的资产之所以可控，是因为他脑海中还保留了作为武器的身份概念，丢失的只是曾经旧的身份、旧的立场。现在冬兵至少还听得懂“所做之事是为了人类进步”，所以九头蛇才能让他乖乖校准枪口，指哪打哪。等他真的变成一张白纸，等他彻底失去了作为人或者武器的身份概念，到时提枪崩了神盾还是九头蛇，还是和这俩同归于尽，就都不是他们管得了的了。

真他妈不知道怎么办，朗姆洛相当烦躁。上级要接手冬兵的时候就不该派他去，他最开始就不该掺和进资产这堆破鸡巴事里，这事就没个出路。

朗姆洛一路胡思乱想，不知不觉已经走回宿舍了，还看到了直楞楞站在门口的冬兵。

这人就光着身子披了个外套，裤子鞋子都没穿地站在门口，在看到自己的瞬间眼睛都亮了。

“——队长，”冬兵动了动，看起来是很想迎上去，但又因为没有命令而定在原地。朗姆洛赶紧走过去，刚到门前就被对方抓住了胳膊。

他又小声叫：“布洛克。”

“你站在这干嘛？”朗姆洛惊了，推着他的脑袋把他按回屋里，又憋不住骂，“就他妈不懂穿件衣服？要是刚才洗完澡没给你拿内裤你是不就准备去遛鸟了？”

“穿了。”冬兵示意了一下那件外套，好像有点不满，“我醒了你不在。”

朗姆洛一愣，他早该回来了，结果在办公楼那边抽了半包烟，这时他才意识到自己就这么把状态不稳的冬兵自己留在宿舍这么久。

他有点紧张地问：“你没惹什么乱子吧？”

“没有。在门口等，没人过来。”

深更半夜看到资产裸奔，脑子没坏的都不会过来。朗姆洛翻了个白眼：“你在屋里等不也一样？”

“不一样。”冬兵摇摇头凑过去看他，皱起眉头，“你受伤了？鼻子流血。”

“没受伤，”朗姆洛胡乱擦了一把鼻子，“你不穿衣服乱晃看得我有点上火。”

冬兵哼哼了两声也不知道是不是认同了，就只是拥着朗姆洛往床边走：“困，睡觉吧。”

朗姆洛都来不及洗个澡就被冬兵毛毛躁躁地拽掉衣服推在床上。资产的金属手臂扣着他的腰，找了个舒服的姿势就闭上了眼睛。

朗姆洛平躺着由他抱着，稍微侧头就能看到冬兵扇子一样睫毛，阖着的眼帘下藏着那双受尽了颠沛还仍然干净的漂亮眼睛。

掰扯了那么多又否认了那么多，朗姆洛其实已经不得不颓败地承认了，他就是不愿意看到冬兵上那台该死的椅子。

这和重置完能否记得自己无关，也和自己一次次从头开始的引导无关。他就是不愿意去看那个毫无人道的电击过程，更没法看着一个清醒时候唯唯诺诺跟在自己屁股后面叫队长的人被胡乱搞成一头什么都不懂的野兽。

他不是不欣喜于这种依赖，他喜欢，甚至为此感觉到原以为这辈子都不会有的悸动，但有什么办法。他见过这个人从前的样子，一个称不上完整、但也比现在这种如小兽一般好过太多的样子。他见过了，所以不能不管。

他不是善良，他只是控制不住自己把这把枪当作人。

******

管理员花了两天时间就将资产校准完毕了，后面的任务完成得相当顺利。他这次当着皮尔斯的面进行了战后状态评估，资产又一次避免了重置，直接封存。

只是朗姆洛也不知道能这样做的机会还有几次。

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *对应《归途》C58


	7. 回家 Возвращение на родину

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “那边来了个活儿，挺简单，也够捞一票了。你在家好好呆着，别惹麻烦，这两天我就回去。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 背景：他们在罗马尼亚住了几个月，直到叉骨去了非洲

【正文】

“——停！你、你他妈等等！就先暂停一下！停！”

前面一直飞奔的人上气不接下气地在一个转角口刹了车，扶着一个消防栓剧烈咳嗽。巴恩斯在离他不远处停下脚步，连呼吸都没加速。 

“我就一个问题，”那人把气管快呛出来半截咳嗽终于结束了，“你干嘛一直追着我跑？”

这是什么问题，巴恩斯皱了皱眉头。

“因为你在跑，所以我要追。”他理所应当地回答，“那你为什么一直跑？”

对方脸上的表情显然和自己的一样难看。

“你傻逼吗？你追我当然要跑啊？”

“你才傻逼！你跑我还不追吗？！”

“你他妈怎么跟我说话的！骂谁呢！还有没有素质了！”朗姆洛一脸被冒犯到的怨恨，“听着，小混球，我这几个月又光被你追着跑了，啥事也没犯。你这样不行，你这样影响我工作，你这样是触犯那个什么法……”

巴恩斯在对方又要开溜前拔枪对准他的脑袋。

这个距离对他来说射穿对方的眉心就太轻易了，朗姆洛相当配合地举起了手，巴恩斯也很满意对方的识相。

“……你这不是暴力执法吗？”

巴恩斯一直拿枪指着对方，直到他走得足够近，用左手捏住了朗姆洛的胳膊，叹了口气。

“我不是来抓你的，布洛克。”

从一开始在街边发现这人的身影时巴恩斯就开始肾上腺素飙升，脑子都难得的清明了一会。现在人抓到了，他的又开始迷糊起来，不知道该怎么和对方解释清楚自己的来意，只好不停捏紧对方的胳膊。

“唉……我知道，你就、”朗姆洛烦躁地抓了抓头发，“你就只会说这么一句是不？你不抓我每天跟着我干啥？”

“我想和你一起。”巴恩斯毫不犹豫地说，怕朗姆洛还不明白似的补充：“我想在你身边。”

“那是你脑子还没好呢，小可怜。”朗姆洛不以为意地哼了一句，“我要是把你带在身边，哪天你一睁眼脑子好了，我不就得蹲大牢了？”

“不，我不会。”这是巴恩斯十分笃定的，他确信他想和朗姆洛一起不是因为记忆混乱，不管他记得还是忘了什么，这点都不会变。

******

“我现在想想觉得你的脑子多少好一点了，都会和我发脾气了。”

朗姆洛正把头埋在那台破旧冰箱里看它是否制冷，这关系到后面的日子两人喝到的啤酒是不是冰的。

他们在布加勒斯特边缘的镇子上找到了住处，房东是一个坐着轮椅的盲人老太太。这里的条件比贫民窟稍微好点，不是那么拥挤，窗外就是小镇中心的几栋楼房，往远可以看到一条破旧的铁路穿过镇子，连通着一个废弃的货运站。

“我没有和你发脾气。”

巴恩斯站在窗边，他不太喜欢那条铁路，只好转开视线，盯着楼下的摊贩集市。

“这里太惹眼，我们应该在人更少的地方。”

“我走不动了，要不你去找，最好下一个房东也不查我们的证件，也不会对我一脸的疤问东问西。”

“……我等下把窗户遮一下。”巴恩斯远离窗户去找报纸，又指出对方刚刚说话的矛盾：“她看不到，布洛克，看到她就会问了。”

“那最好下一个房东也是个瞎子。”

“有点礼貌，布洛克。”

“瞎子就没礼貌了，谁还不是瞎子了？”朗姆洛用力地拍着冰箱大声嚷嚷，企图用修理电视的方法搞定冰箱，“你最好别继续和我说这个了，她应该不是聋子。别在那站着，看看把买的东西都摆在哪。你怎么还背着那个见鬼的包？”

巴恩斯才意识到。他只好开始用脚在地板上敲来敲去，在靠近门口的地方找到了水阀所在的一块中空。他从背包里面拿出一个相对比较新的笔记本，又掀开地板把整个包填了进去。

“你那是什么？日记本？”朗姆洛一脸惊讶，“你还写日记？”

“不算日记，就……记一下有时候突然出现在脑子里的东西。”

“你想起过的东西也会忘，是吧？”

“有时候。”

朗姆洛不再多问了，拿起刚才买回来的杂物开始整理摆放。巴恩斯看着对方来去忙碌的身影，又低头盯着手里的笔记本。

******

他是从第一次朗姆洛跑掉后买了那个背包，开始记笔记的。

那几天巴恩斯像掉入了一个首尾相连的怪梦，每一天睁眼，他都会回到朗姆洛离开的那个早上。

然后他就会一次次做出相同的举动：惊起、询问、喊叫，找遍家里的每一个角落，再到外面去，顾不得他们在逃身份地问遍每一个遇到的人。

然后在天黑以后回到家，慢慢地回拢记忆，慢慢想起朗姆洛已经离开好几天了。

然后他筋疲力竭地昏睡过去，一切又在他下一次睁眼时再度循环。

日子就这样诡异地过了几天，直到公路边一个卖柑桔的好心姑娘喊住了他。

“我知道你要问我什么，事实上我已经被你问过几次了。你看，先生，我没有冒犯你的意思，但你每天都在和相同的人打听相同的事。”

“我真的不想冒犯，但你的记忆肯定有很大的问题。你往那边走就能到集市上，你不如买一个笔记本？每天都在上面写上日期，写上已经发生的事，就放在一睁眼能看到的地方……”

巴恩斯狠狠地抖了一下，第一次在晴天白日的状况下想起被遗忘的事实。但他最后还是接受了意见，那个善良的姑娘还塞给他几个橘子。

“快去吧，先生。这至少你不会这么混乱了，希望你早点找到他。”

******

“你在那发什么愣呢，又想起什么了？就不能来帮帮忙，你这不是虐待残疾人吗？”朗姆洛不满地走过来推他，一只手指着自己的左眼。

巴恩斯只是抬手抱住他，死死地睁着眼睛。生怕松开一点，生怕眼睛稍微眨一下，这间屋子里又只剩下自己，朗姆洛又已经离开很多天了。

“又怎么了，松松，我喘不上气了。”朗姆洛被抱得太紧，只好用肩膀拥了拥他。

“我没事。”巴恩斯克制着鼻尖的酸意，“……你真的离开太多次了。”

直到傍晚两人才收拾好房间里的一切。他们吃了饭，朗姆洛开始给几把常用的枪保养，巴恩斯在他的笔记本上写一些前后无关的词句。

朗姆洛始终没有对他的指控质疑什么。或许他没说错，即使有的离开是真的，有的离开是幻觉，但这人就是从心里无时无刻不想着逃离。

巴恩斯为了盯着朗姆洛，和他一起洗澡，对方没说什么。但在晚上睡觉的时候这人开始爆发了。

“你再这么直勾勾地瞪我，信不信我把那对大眼珠子抠出来塞你屁股里？！”

这人好像不带几个脏字就不会组织语言似的，巴恩斯早习惯了，所以他一点都没移开目光，甚至盯得更紧了：“别管我，睡觉。”

“睡你妈，我闭着眼睛都感觉身上烫出两个窟窿，我他妈感觉自己是块肉，旁边躺着头饿了三天的熊！”

“抱歉。”巴恩斯垂下眼睛，让视线尽量不那么直接地落在朗姆洛脸上，“抱歉，我不看了，睡觉吧。”

朗姆洛骂骂咧咧地背过身去，好一会又转过一半问：“你不睡？”

“睡的，我现在就睡。”

……

巴恩斯在确定对方睡了以后才抬起眼睛，视线落在朗姆洛露在外面的脖颈。

他不能睡，睡着了朗姆洛会跑，睡醒了朗姆洛会走了好几天。

******

朗姆洛身子动了的一瞬间巴恩斯就合上了眼睛，放缓呼吸装作沉睡的样子。

对方起身坐了一会，巴恩斯感觉到落在自己脸上的视线，但朗姆洛没有叫醒他，只是把他耷在眼前的头发拨开，自己翻身下床。

这个近乎温柔的举动在巴恩斯看来完全是告别的信号，他瞬间翻坐起来，拿出了执行任务的身手一把抓住朗姆洛的手臂。

“……别走！”他瞪着被吓了一跳的朗姆洛恶狠狠地警告。

“你他妈有什么毛病，胳膊快断了！”朗姆洛嘶着气用力挣了几下，“我走哪去！我去厕所！放开！”

巴恩斯不松手，就跟着朗姆洛去了卫生间，直愣愣地盯着他上完了厕所。

“…我他妈的得被你逼出前列腺炎……”朗姆洛生无可恋地把裤子拽上来，一边洗漱一边打量巴恩斯，“你昨天是不是没睡？”

“睡了。”巴恩斯倚着门框淡淡地看着他。

“你……唉。”朗姆洛把沾着水珠的手湿淋淋地拍在他脸上，“不知道你一天到晚想点什么。”

“就好好睡一觉。”他叹息着把巴恩斯的头压低，在他嘴唇上吻了吻：“我哪也不去。”

******

他们就这样相安无事地在这间公寓过了些日子。一切正常，除了巴恩斯仍然抗拒睡觉——阴沉着脸，带着深重的黑眼圈。他潜意识里的拒绝程度让他自己都觉得迷惑，哪怕是在两人做完爱后，他也仍然习惯于闭起眼睛等待朗姆洛入睡，在对方呼吸平稳以后又小心地坐起来，神经质地盯着房间的黑暗。

他被朗姆洛发现过，虽然对方说尽了好话也骂遍了脏字，但他就是不敢闭眼。

他不是不想睡，但他一旦闭眼就绝无好事发生，九头蛇的过往、血债累累的梦境、消失的管理员、死去的人，还可能会再次忘记某段已经回来过的记忆。

他不敢睡。

镜子里的倒影在日渐憔悴，巴恩斯知道自己状态不好，因为朗姆洛每次给他刮胡子的时候都黑着张脸。

朗姆洛给他下药了。

他浑身冷汗地从噩梦中惊醒，四肢沉重的感觉让他立刻想到睡着之前对方塞给他的啤酒。

外面阳光大亮，巴恩斯却只觉得浑身一阵恶寒。他踉跄地冲出卧室，做好了屋里空无一人的准备，但朗姆洛——还在，就只是窝在沙发里看电视。

巴恩斯冲过去把人从沙发里拎起来，想都没想就朝着朗姆洛的脸给了他一拳。对方一动不动任由他拽着，往一旁啐了口血沫，不咸不淡地看着他。

“好点了？”

“……对不起。”

巴恩斯反应过来自己刚才干了什么以后只能哆嗦着把人压进怀里，徒劳地收紧双臂，在朗姆洛的脸上落下一个个慌乱的吻，“抱歉，布洛克…我……对不起，抱歉…”

朗姆洛不在意地地哼了一声。

“…别再那么干了。”巴恩斯稍微缓过来一点以后，抱着朗姆洛跌进沙发，“别再那么干了，求你。”

“好好睡一觉，”朗姆洛还是这么说，顺着他的腿滑坐在地上，“我也求你。”

朗姆洛把他的阴茎整个含入，堵住了巴恩斯那些假意的应和。

对方的口腔潮热柔软，伴随着舌尖的舔弄，巴恩斯很快就硬得浑身燥热。他把朗姆洛带起来压进沙发，手指伸进对方嘴里，再把沾了唾液的手捅进那个窄小的穴口胡乱搅弄了几下，然后操了进去。

朗姆洛在他进入的时候狠狠地抖了一下，原本硬挺的性器有些疲软。巴恩斯把手探到他身下，湿润的手掌包裹着柱身轻轻搓弄，同时下胯用力地冲撞起来。朗姆洛很快又硬起来了，巴恩斯松开手，任由龟头渗出的液体在沙发粗糙的布面上拖出水痕。他就着这个动作把人操射了两次，自己也尽数泄在对方的身体里。

他没直接抽出阴茎，而是托着朗姆洛把人带起来，又拍拍他的屁股示意夹好，走回了卧室。摔在床上以后朗姆洛支吾了一声，再次硬起来的阴茎从屁股里滑了出来，带出不少黏稠的浊液。巴恩斯俯下身吻他，又就着滑腻的精液操进去。

他们实在折腾了很久，到最后巴恩斯都开始疲惫了，朗姆洛连抬抬腿的力气都没有，躺在床上任他折腾。等到终于结束的时候朗姆洛甚至没要去卫生间清理，只是一把揽住巴恩斯的脖子把他压进怀里，直接陷入了昏沉的睡眠。

巴恩斯微微抬头，轻轻吻他下巴上的胡茬。他也开始眼皮打架，他用左手把朗姆洛圈住，尝试着闭上眼睛。

他一直到第二天中午才醒来，而朗姆洛还睡他旁边。

******

这天巴恩斯遇到了一点小麻烦，不大，但不方便用拳头和子弹解决，他只是在超市结账的时候忘拿钱包。

他的确需要好好睡一觉了，睡眠的缺乏已经严重影响了他本就乌七八糟脑子，他之前只是失忆，现在要失常了。

其实钱包没拿，他只需要和收银员道歉，把东西放回去就好了；或者把东西留在这里，自己回家一趟再来结账。但不知道是不是自己混乱憔悴样子像个潦倒的瘾君子之类的，或许对方还怀疑自己遮得严严实实的左手上布满了可疑的针孔。

总之，他这个前九头蛇被两个警察堵在了超市门口。

巴恩斯不想把事情闹大的，他自己没什么，撂倒这些人换个地方藏身就行，但他不想给朗姆洛惹麻烦。

他对警察的大声质问保持沉默，思索着怎样联系到朗姆洛让他先撤，自己随后跟上，就是希望他肯等等自己。

在警察已经粗暴地准备拽下他左手的手套时，有人出声打断了。

巴恩斯抬头看去，有些惊讶，是朗姆洛。

但他几乎认不出来，因为对方把自己裹得像个中东地区的沙漠旅者，还拄着一根大可不必的拐杖。

“警官，警官。”朗姆洛操着口音极重的罗马尼亚语，像个真正的残疾人一样挎着拐杖走上前。

“别为难他，警官…我们是老兵，我俩是战友。”朗姆洛万分生动地哆嗦着一只手按下警察的枪口，“我们之前是在美国服役，是拆弹组的。”

朗姆洛从领子里扯出一块狗牌：“您可以查证，都是真实信息。”

警察将信将疑地放下枪，朗姆洛就趁热打铁地揭开蒙在脸上的面巾，露出自己烧得够呛的那半边脸，“我们在最后一次任务里出意外了，您看我，现在走路都不太方便。”

有理有据把在场的几位都说服了，朗姆洛还像不够似的蹭到巴恩斯面前，把他的衣领拉开一些，恰巧露出机械臂与肉身相接的那些瘢痕，同时把金属部分藏得严严实实。

“这家伙更惨，没了一只手，只能装上假肢。”朗姆洛又点点自己的脑袋，露出很为难的神色，“而且他这里也出问题了，有点战后创伤，彻夜难眠的，时间长了更不清醒。你看，丢三落四。”

他示意两位警察看自己手里的钱夹，接着说：“真抱歉，我的腿脚实在不方便，才让他出来买点东西，没想到给你们添了这么多麻烦。都是误会，我保证下次让他乖乖在家。”

警察和收银员的表情已经从愧疚变成肃然起敬了，巴恩斯默默低头不说话。他相当配合朗姆洛，毕竟没了一只手和脑子有问题都是本色出演，他就照常表现就行。

他们最后在敬佩的目光中走出了超市，婉拒了坐警车回家的提议，收银员为表歉意甚至送了他们一大袋晚上没卖出去的半价面包。

两人慢慢往回走。

巴恩斯拎着东西，侧眼看到还在拄着拐杖尽职尽责表演伤残老兵的朗姆洛，演技精湛让他都不禁开始怀疑。

“你的腿真的没事吧？”

“我能有个屁事。”朗姆洛像是真的走得十分吃力一样气喘吁吁，嘴上也没消停，“你看你，就这一次我没看住，你就惹乱子？这好吗，啊？”

“对不起。”巴恩斯停下了，低头小声道歉。他真的挺愧疚的，他真的很不愿意给朗姆洛惹麻烦，但又给他惹了这么多年麻烦。九头蛇都垮台了，资产还在给管理员惹麻烦。

“没事，你就这样的，我早习惯……你咋不走？”沉迷表演的朗姆洛完全没发现身边的人落在后面了，这时才回头看他，“杵那干啥呢？头又疼了？”

“没有。”巴恩斯摇头否认。

“那就别站着。”朗姆洛白了他一眼，“回家了。”

“………好的。”巴恩斯愣了好一会，在对方不耐烦之前快步跟上。

“回家了。”

******

他们这样过了很久，或许只有几个月，但对比从前资产时不时被封冻的那些年，巴恩斯十分满足。

朗姆洛没再要走了，一次都没有。巴恩斯也试着在晚上放任自己进入浅眠，再睁开眼的时候朗姆洛都在，有时候背对着他，有时候把他揽在怀里，无论哪种都让他格外喜欢。

朗姆洛不跑，他也能够专心地对付回潮正盛的记忆片段。事情都在慢慢变好，巴恩斯也渐渐开始放心了。

但在对方说要去非洲找点事做的时候，他又开始紧张，试图阻止。

“那是非洲，宝贝，除了钻石黄金多什么都不多的地方。在这里我可搞不到那么多钱维护的铁胳膊。”

“那就不修，我可以直接拆了它，反正我现在出门也要戴手套，这就是个累赘。”巴恩斯不敢相信这就是这人要跑到那么远的目的，开始无比痛恨自己的胳膊。

“啥？不，不行，你想啥呢？那么精密的玩意你说拆就拆？你可能还没想起来，但就这么拆了你得他妈疼死！别打它的主意！”

“那我和你一起去，如果不拆它。我在能保障你的安全。”

“你就带着这个破破烂烂的小脑瓜，还有这个身份证一样的胳膊，跟我去？把美国队长他们都引过来，然后把我们一网打尽？”

“我……”

巴恩斯冷汗都出来了，他不知道要怎么说服对方，好像每次他和朗姆洛要在一起，就有这样那样的理由阻隔在中间。

“你什么你，行了。”朗姆洛把一个破破烂烂的手机丢给他，自己掏出一个相同的在上面点了几下，巴恩斯就收到一个号码。

“就这个，我搞了点废旧零件自己装的，不会被追踪。你要是找我，就给我打个电话。”

“我每天都要找你！”巴恩斯生气地说，“我信不过这个，除非你每天随时联系我，不然我就和你一起！”

“你他妈怎么这么黏人，”朗姆洛干巴巴地笑了一声，想了一会才说：“那我每天随时和你联系，怎么样？”

巴恩斯噎了一下，他本来是用这个理由让朗姆洛放弃，自己好跟着走的。现在对方这么说，他不知道回答什么了。

“……行啦，你就给我点信任行不行？我保证，没活儿的时候我随时联系你。………呃，有活的时候也可以，就…在掩体后面的时候？也可以给你发个消息之类的。”可能巴恩斯的表情不好，朗姆洛又尴尬地补充了一句，“就信我一次。”

后来他们又掰扯了半天，但最后巴恩斯还是放朗姆洛走了。他确实不能跟去，他在被复仇者追踪是事实，更重要的是那些破碎的记忆现在正是回潮凶猛的时候，他不稳定，可能会给对方带来不必要的麻烦。

又像朗姆洛说的那样，他也想试着给对方一点信任。

只是令他惊讶的是，朗姆洛竟然真的做到了“随时联系”，每天最少给他打一次电话，有时候会更多。

他们没什么可聊的，大部分是朗姆洛在说，他好好听着，偶尔回答对方的问题，吃过了、睡得还行、头有点疼、又想起些什么。

朗姆洛就是嗯嗯啊啊地应着，偶尔嘱咐几句，每次挂断电话之前，他都会说，“我快回去了，别惹麻烦”。

话题千篇一律又毫无建设性，但巴恩斯每一天都无比期待电话铃声响起。他甚至一天大部分时间都盯着那台破烂的手机发呆，为了在来电的第一刻摁下接听。

这天他接到电话的时候吓得半死，朗姆洛那边炮火连天，强化的听力甚至让巴恩斯捕捉到子弹从对方身边擦过的声音。

“你他妈疯了！这种时候打什么电话？！”巴恩斯张口就吼。

“没事，我……我操！”电话那边传来朗姆洛的咒骂，混杂着震耳欲聋的爆响，和手机掉在地上的杂音。巴恩斯简直被吓死，那一瞬间他甚至下意识冲进卧室拿枪，但好在没过一会对方的声音又响起来了。

“喂？没事了，刚才真他妈悬，现在没事了，我找到一个新掩体，结实得不行……喂？你在听吗？”

“………我在。”巴恩斯捏着一把巴雷特僵在房间里，一瞬间的轻松让他笑骂出来：“妈的，你个疯子……”

“啊？你是在笑吗？……我操，我操，你给我拍个照片发过来，我觉得我损失了几个亿……”

“这个手机不能发照片。”巴恩斯对这个人的神经质万分无语，“真的，你那边太危险了，到底什么时候回来？”

“快了，没什么危险的，我都要开始无聊了。你在家别惹麻烦，就最近……操！就最近我就回去。”朗姆洛那边传来开枪的声音。

“……总之你先处理你那边，”他叹了口气，“结束了再打给我，别再捏着手机了。”

巴恩斯挂断以后等着朗姆洛报平安的电话，却不知道什么时候在沙发里睡着了。

手机震动的时候他还没清醒，只是条件反射地接起。

“睡了？”

“没有…”巴恩斯迷迷糊糊地看了看时间，“都解决了？”

“嗯。”

“三点多了……你不累吗，怎么不睡？”听到朗姆洛平安无事巴恩斯轻松了，之前的睡意更开始攀附上他。

“这边晚一小时。”电话里传来男人沙哑的低笑。

“那也该睡了。”巴恩斯抱着手机咕哝着，“到底什么时候回家？”

“快了。明天准备去趟拉各斯，那边来了个活儿，挺简单，也够捞一票了。你在家好好呆着，别惹麻烦，这两天我就回去。明白吗？”

巴恩斯昏昏欲睡地反驳：“你不用每次都说的，布洛克，我现在很少惹麻烦了……”

“嗯……”朗姆洛哼了一声，“谁说不是呢。”

END


End file.
